Mated Forever
by emosniperwolf
Summary: Bella learns hours after Edward tried to dump her that she is mated to Jasper. She's not sure how she's going to deal with it, but she does know that she is gonna be with him. Pairing: J/B, E/R, C/Es, Ed/A R&R please! rated M for lemons & mentions of rape
1. Chapter 1

I have never been more surprised in my life. I got dumped two hours ago and then bam! I find out that I'm mated to someone. And what makes this even crazier is that I am mated to Jasper, who I thought was mated to my best friend. I have never been so freaked out in my life. Okay so maybe I have been. But that was only because I was being chased by a psychotic vampire. If any of you have been wondering who I am I will tell you. I am Isabella (Bella) Marie Swan, and I'm 18. I am mated to my best friends ex-husband and I like it.

* * *

Hi everyone! I am back with a vengeance. This is a new story that will be written better than any of my others because I am starting this on my laptop and not starting it in a notebook getting so far and then losing the notebook and have to continue with new ideas. So I hope I get a lot of reviews and favorites and alerts. Thanks, my-immortal-love-is-Jasper.


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

Chapter 2: The truth

"Bella can you and I talk in my room please?" Alice asked while walking up to me.

"Oh yeah sure Alice." I wasn't sure how to respond. I didn't know if she was getting me alone to try to kill me or not. I sure hoped that it wasn't that reason cause I knew that I wasn't going to win.

"Don't worry Bella I'm getting you on your own so that I can kill you. I want to talk to you about Jasper and what will be going on." She sure managed to answer my worries with two sentences.

We entered into her room, it was covered in clothes. I don't think I've seen this many clothes ever even in the mall. I knew she was crazy about clothes but dang. I tried not to step on any of the clothes which seeing as I'm a klutz was really hard luckily Alice had cleared a path straight to her bed. I sat down as soon as I got to it trying not to fall on my face.

"Okay Bella. Now I know that you really don't have any idea of what's going on so if you want I can explain it to you or you can have Jasper or someone else explain it to you. Who would you rather have explain it to you?" She asked.

"Oh. I guess I would rather have Jasper explain it no offence but if he is the one that I'm 'mated' to. Then this would be like the first step to actually talking to him I guess." I answered sheepishly.

Before I knew what was happening I was being dropped onto another bed this time it was so soft that I dropped down like two or three inches. It felt like heaven I leaned back into what I was sure was pillows but wasn't sure. At this point I didn't care this felt so comfy. Before I new it I fell asleep.

~5 minutes later~

"Bella…Bella…BELLA! Wake up!" someone yelled.

I sat up so fast the I nearly hit someone in the head. _Oh wow dizziness. I think I sat up too fast. _I had never felt this dizzy I think it might have just been because I was jerked awake and slammed my body up. I finally looked up but I wasn't expecting who I would see. It was Jasper. Oh boy. I must have fallen asleep in his bed. _Please don't kill me. _

* * *

What's gonna happen next? Anyone have any guesses? If you do tell me in a review and I'll mention you in the next chapter, if you got it right. Thanks- my-immortal-love-is-Jasper.


	3. Chapter 3: The Answers

Chapter 3: The Answers

I've never been this scared. I was so scared that he was going to hurt me. But then I remembered that the one thing I have learned is that the one you are mated, to can not hurt you without hurting themselves. I sure hoped that that was true.

"Bella you need to calm down. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to talk to you about what the differences between being mated, and just being married is to the vampire world. Okay, so are you ready to have your questions answered?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. Can I ask you questions after you have told me everything? I mean if you don't want me to I won't it's just-"

"Darlin' that's fine. I'll answer any and all questions you have for me, if I'm able to." He said cutting me off.

"So first things first, when a vampire mates it's for life. When a vampires' mate dies the vampire that is left will be forever saddened and depressed, in most cases the vampire will go and try to get themselves killed. Never before has something like what we are going through happened, at least as far as we know anyway. So this is new to everyone. When we mate we place a mark on our mate in an intimate place. It does not matter what the intimate place is as long as it is a place agreed with by both people. Both mates place a mark on the other.

"This usually happens when the couple is having sex. You will feel the urge to place the mark while you are doing it. That is one way to know for sure if the couple is mated or just together for convenience. If a couple does not have a mark on them that is in an intimate place then they are together just for convenience, that is how Alice and I are not mated. We never marked the other. So do you have any questions?" He replied.

"Well, will you turn me or am I going to be stuck human and age while you stay the same as ever?" I asked.

"If you want to be turned I will turn you, but if you do not want turned I won't force you." He said.

"I want to be turned. When is the earliest that I can be turned?" I asked.

"Well if you want to wait until you've graduated we can do that or if you want to be turned before you've graduated we can do that to. It just depends on what you want." Jasper responded.

"Well I really want to be turned as soon as possible. I'm able to graduate now because I have all the credits I need. I could have graduated with you, Emmett, and Rosalie if I had wanted to. So I can go and talk to the office tomorrow about me graduating now and being done with school. Then I would be able to move in here since I'm 18, which means Charlie can't make me do anything." I answered. I was out of breath because I hadn't stopped to breath at all while I was talking.

I got a little dizzy from that. I had to lay back down for a minute so that I would be okay. Jasper looked so worried for me. It was as if I was his whole world. Well I guess now I was his whole world. When I thought about it I felt so special because now I knew that he couldn't hurt me and couldn't leave me.

Alright so here's chapter 3 hope you like it. And the person that guessed right was: Liamsgurl33. Read and Review. Thanks- my-immortal-love-is-Jasper.


	4. Chapter 4: The Beginning

Sorry I forgot the Disclaimer in my previous chapters. This will be the only one I put up. I also have a disclaimer on my profile.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL. I do wish I owned Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Paul, Sam, and Jared. *Sigh*

Chapter 4: The Beginning

JPOV

Bella is my mate. I can't believe that she is my mate. I always thought that she was Edwards' mate. But now that I think about it if she was his mate she would be a vampire by now. No person in our world lass long when they have found their mate before changing them. So if she had been his then she would be marked and a vampire.

I know that I'm lucky to have her as my mate she is so selfless, sweet, beautiful, and mine. I know I sound possessive but I'm a vampire who has just found their mate what do expect me to do? I want her to be mine no matter what I will not let anyone take her from me she is mine.

"Bella do what you think is best but know this you are mine. You are my mate not Edward's no matter what he told you." I growled. I saw her tremble. Oh no I had scared my mate what do I do?

It took me a second to realize that I hadn't scared her by growling but that I had turned her on. When I felt her emotions, it was breathtaking she was filled with lust and love. More lust and love then I have felt from even Emmett and Rosalie when they are at it. Oh boy she's going to be a handful when she is turned.

"Jasper, I have never thought of myself as Edwards mate. I loved him yes but I was not in love with him. If you felt my emotions at any point when I was with him what did you feel?" She asked.

I thought back on it. Whenever they were at the house, his emotions were so much stronger. Bella's were always so turned down. Yes she felt love but it was love like familial love. Like she loved him but not to the degree the degree that you would say she was in love with him.

"You felt love but not to where it felt like you _were in love with_ him." I said.

"Yes I did love him but like I said not _in_ love with him. The love I felt for him was more, 'Hey this is my first boyfriend and I love him but not in love'. I didn't know how to tell him. So in a way him dumping me tonight was a good thing. And plus I always had this pull towards you. Like when I was away I always wanted to be near you. It killed me to have you stay away from me." She answered.

I felt horrible my mate had felt the pull that I felt but I stayed away. How could I put my mate through the pain? Why didn't she tell Alice who would have told me? It seemed like she could read my mind because what she said next answered my last question.

"I never told Alice because I didn't want to tell my best friend that I was feeling a pull to her husband. How odd would that have been? I mean how would I bring it up? 'oh Alice I just thought you should know for some odd reason I have this pull to your husband I hope you don't feel threatened by me. Bye.' Yeah that would have felt great." She said sarcastically.

Okay I could see her point. That would have been really weird.

"Hey Jasper? I'm hungry is it okay if we go downstairs and talk while I eat?" She asked.

I didn't respond, I just picked her up and ran downstairs to the kitchen. When I sat her down she just looked at me and blinked.

"Wow that was fun! Can we do that more often it's so much more fun with you then when Edweirdo and Alice did it. Please?" She begged. She had these puppy dog eyes on that I couldn't say no to I would have said yes anyway cause she's my mate.

"Yes we can do that whenever you want to." I said.

I heard a cough behind me. We turned to see Carlisle behind us trying to hide his laughter. I sent him a burst of laughter and he couldn't hold it in any longer. He busted up laughing. I looked down to see Bella looking up at me with a disapproving face on.

"Jasper, take away whatever you sent to him. Now." She said. I looked at her trying to convince her to let me keep it going. It didn't work.

I turned back to Carlisle with a pout on my face and pulled it back. Slowly he gained control of himself.

"Jasper, apologize to Carlisle. And no pouting."

"Fine. I'm sorry I sent you humor to make you laugh Carlisle. I promise not to do it again." _When Bella's around._ I thought to myself.

"It's fine Jasper. Thank you Bella." Carlisle replied.

"You're welcome Carlisle. And don't even think about trying to do that when I'm not around Jasper or when I'm a vampire you will be getting no sex for a week each time you do it. Understood?" Bella said. She sounded like a drill sergeant. I hung my head down and pouted.

_How did she know that that was what I planned to do? I can't believe this I have to keep my power to myself if I want sex. This is sad._

"Yes, Darlin'. I promise." I responded.

"Good now how about you talk to Carlisle about changing me while I make myself some Supper?"

"Oh you still want to be changed Bella even after Edward." Carlisle asked.

Oh boy he's going to get it now and not from me either. I sure hope Bella doesn't try to hit him and break her hand.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and favs and alerts. Read and Review you know you want to.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

BPOV

Oh Carlisle, poor poor Carlisle. He has no idea about what's about to happen to him. Jasper has an inkling of what I'm going to say I'm guessing.

"Carlisle Wyatt Cullen. How dare you say something like that to me. I have wanted to be a vampire since the moment I learned what you guys were. If you are insinuating in anyway, that I only wanted to become a vampire because I was with Edward then we are going to have some problems between us. I wanted to become a vampire because I knew that I didn't fit in with other humans I never have. I may have loved Edward but I'm not nor have I ever been _in _love with Edward at any point. And for your information I am Jasper Nathan Whitlock Hale's mate. If you ever try to insinuate something about how you think I only want to become a vampire because of Edward again I will make sure that when I am a vampire that I give you hell. Am I understood?" I growled.

_Wait what the hell. I just growled. That is not normal. Then again neither is being okay with turning into a vampire. Oh well I'll ask Jasper about it._ I thought.

"Yes Bella. I'm sorry." Carlisle stuttered.

"Good. Now I'm going to eat. And you might want to let the rest of your family know about what will happen if the insinuate the same thing. Thanks!" I exclaimed.

I headed over to the fridge to find something to eat. What I found looked delicious. There was Cheese Tortellini covered in an Alfredo Sauce, along with garlic bread sticks. I grabbed that and set it all in the microwave to heat up. It was done within 2 minutes, and when I tasted it, it was so good. I think I even let out a moan. I took a quick look up to see Jasper standing ram rod strait. Okay so now I know for sure that I let a moan out. My bad.

"Sorry Jasper, if this makes you uncomfortable then you can go to your bedroom and jack off. I'll be up in a few." I giggled because as soon as I said he could go jack off he ran up the stairs.

"Wow Bella I've never seen him that..how do I put this-" I cut off Alice.

"Horny. You've never seen him this horny." I said.

"Yeah, pretty much. Even when I was with him he has never been this horny. I can't wait to see how horny he gets after you two have sex for the first time. That will be one of the funniest days of my life. Mainly because I have a feeling that I will have to get everyone out of the house and maybe go to Seattle. Oh boy, now when do you plan to have sex with him?" Alice asked.

"Yeah it probably will be. I plan to have sex with him as soon as I'm out of school which will be in two to three days. I could have graduated last year like I told Jasper, since I have all my credits. I just decided not to. So I'm going to go the High School tomorrow to talk to the principal about graduating early. So as soon as that's done with I'm going to have sex with him, and let him change me while we are doing it." I answered.

Her face was hilarious. Alice's jaw was dropped, her eyes were wide, and she was slouched. I had never seen her like this. Okay so maybe that was a little too much for her to handle, but I didn't care. If I was going to get back at her for all the little comments about me and Edward she was going to go through hell. Same with Emmett my big teddy bear of a brother. Oh this is going to be fun.

"Okay well I'm going to go help Jasper with his little _problem_. Bye Alice have fun standing there." I said. I waved to her as I walked out of the kitchen.

I don't think she is going to want to mess with me. At least for awhile I hope.

Thanks for the reviews. my-immortal-love-is-Jasper.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

JPOV

As soon as Bella said I could go upstairs to jack off. I was gone before she even finished speaking. When I got to my/our room, I jumped onto the bed. I nearly broke it I was in such a hurry.

Once I was laid out on the bed, I took my cock out to start going. I didn't get very far before Bella walked in the room. _Shit I didn't want her to see me doing this yet,_ I thought to myself. I tried to cover myself up with my hands, but she had got hold me before I could.

"Jasper Whitlock, why the hell are you trying to cover yourself up?" She demanded.

"." I didn't know what to say. While I was sitting there Bella started to run her hands up and down my cock.

I moaned it felt so good almost too good. If she kept doing this I was going to lose it in seconds.

BPOV

When I started to run my hands up and down Jasper's cock, it was so much fun and so hot. He looked like his eyes were going to roll back into his head, either that or he was going to lose it in seconds.

Before he could do anything I went down on him. I took him as far back as I could go which was almost all 10 ½ inches. I used my hands on the rest of it. I started to run my tongue along the bottom side of it. I slowly started to bob on him, with my teeth lightly scraping him as I went.

He was moaning so loudly I wouldn't be surprised if the whole house knew what we were doing. I slowly and effortlessly relaxed my throat to take him all the way. While I was doing this he was fisting the bed sheets trying not to grab my hair and hurt me. When I got all 10 ½ inches of him in my mouth, I brought one of my hands down to my pussy and started to flick my clit.

He started to moan like crazy, as did I. I was trying not to bring him to orgasm to fast, but I couldn't help it. I started to cum, which in turn caused me to bite down just a little on his cock. Oh man did that make him cum fast. I barely was able to swallow all of it. I pulled him out of my mouth and put him back into his Wranglers.

He was just sat there with a sheepish grin on his face. Almost as if he couldn't believe any of that just happened, I almost can't believe I did that either. But then again that was the most satisfying thing I've ever done so far. I can't wait for the actual sex. Oh that is probably going to very very good.

"Bella that was amazing. How did you learn to do that?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Thanks, and really I have no idea how because I've never done that before." I answered him just as quietly. And honestly I didn't have any idea how I learned to do that, it was as if I was being told how to do that. As if it was an instinctual thing.

"Are you serious? For a first timer that was the best I've ever had." He said.

We just sat there for awhile in the orgasmic happiness. It wasn't for a few minutes before I decided that I needed to move around.

"Hey Jasper?"

"Yeah Bella?"

"Can we go down to the living room? I feel like hanging out with the others." I said quietly.

"Yeah. Let's go. Oh and just to let you know Emmett is down there so he is probably going to make fun of you." He warned me.

"Okay thanks, and Emmett can make fun of me as much as he wants I can just kick his ass when I'm turned, which I will be turned within this week." I said. While I was talking I had started to walk out of the room. I didn't even stop to see if Jasper was following me because I knew he was.

When I made it down to the living room without tripping or falling I did a little happy dance. What I didn't realize was that everyone was down in the living room. So they all got to see my little dance. I looked up when I heard applause.

"Oh shit." I whispered.

"Bella," Esme said to me. I knew instantly why, I had cussed, my bad.

"Sorry Esme," I said.

"Bella you have some skills. And I'm not just talking about in your dancing." Emmett said. Oh here comes the fun.

"Oh Emmett. Emmett, Emmett, if you only knew how good my skills were. If you did you might leave Rose for me." I said sweetly.

Jasper and Alice were the only ones that knew I was kidding. So to see the look on the other fours faces was hilarious. Emmett looked as if he had swallowed a lemon. Rose looked pissed as hell but I could tell that she really wanted to smile. Carlisle and Esme looked ridiculous, it was as if they actually believed me.

"Guys calm down I was kidding. That was the first time I had ever done anything sex related to anyone besides myself." That made them all relax, a little bit. I could have some fun with this.

Thanks for waiting for this update sorry it took me so long, my dad's home from being on the road this week. And he wanted to use the computer. So sorry it took so long, forgive me? my-immortal-love-is-Jasper.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

BPOV

I was so nervous around Jasper after what we had done. I mean yeah I know we didn't actually have sex but it was still the farthest I had ever gone with a guy. As I started to think about it more and more, the more nervous I got and the more insecure I felt. What I forgot was that Jasper can feel my emotions.

"Darlin' why are you so nervous and insecure?" he whispered in my ear.

"Jasper after what we did. That was the first time I've ever done something like that. Why wouldn't I be nervous and insecure, I mean come on? I did that with your family in the house." I exclaimed. Oh shit I said that loud enough for them to hear didn't I?

"Bellsy that was the first time you did that? Dang for the way Jasper was up there you would think that you'd done all that before." Emmett commented.

Why did he have to say something? Now I'm completely mortified. How could he do this to me? Oh wait I know how, it's cause he's Emmett McCarty Cullen.

"Kill me now. Just kill me now." I muttered. "If you ever speak of this again in front of anyone or bring up anything about my sex life with Jasper I will tear you apart and place parts of you in every continent, which includes Antarctica. And this will be when I'm a vampire and I will make sure that it takes you years to put yourself back together. Am I understood Emmett?"

I looked at everyone's faces and they were hilarious. Emmett had this really scared look on his face, Rose looked pretty damn pissed but I didn't give a shit about what she thought. Esme looked ready to jump into defend him but then thought better of it. Carlisle he just had this shocked look on his face, and Alice oh sweet Alice she just was trying not to laugh. Jasper was sitting beside me with a look on his face like he liked this new Bella. Well you know this isn't a new Bella, this is the real Bella.

I put that stupid act on for Edward the little prick. I would love to see his face when he sees me next if I don't kill him first that is.

JPOV

Oh man Emmett is so not going to be mentioning our sex life again after that. Especially when he learns that she will be changed in a few short days. I can't wait for it to happen. That will be the best day of my life, meaning when Bella is changed. How does she want to be changed hmm I should ask her.

"Bella how do you want me to change you?" I figured I'd be direct.

"Well actually I thought that you could change me while we were in the throes of passion, or during your orgasm. Whichever you prefer, either works for me." She said smiling with a strait face.

"Are you sure? I mean I could just change you the regular way." I didn't even stop to think of the others in the room.

"Jasper I want changed while we are having sex, and it might even to help dull the pain," was her response.

"Darlin' if you say so, we will do it that way." I answered hoping to keep from an argument.

"Bella your still getting changed into one of us?" Esme asked. Uh oh.

"Esme if you're doing the same thing as your husband did then you can just ask him what I told him. Now explain to me right now what you meant by that comment." Bella demanded.

"And what did Carlisle mean?" Esme asked.

"Oh when he asked me that question, he thought I only wanted to be changed because of Edward. That is what he did. No is that what you meant?" Bella stated.

"No I just thought…umm…well actually yeah." Esme mumbled. Oh shit.

"Well you know what Esme you just take your husband up to his office and have him tell you exactly word for word what I told him when he asked me that." Bella ordered. Yikes.

What's going to happen next? Anyone have any guesses? If you do leave a review or pm me and tell me, and if you get it right I will mention you in the next chapter as having it right, my-immortal-love-is-Jasper


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

BPOV

How dare she, no how dare they think that about me. If I was a vampire I would have slapped them across the face. But sadly I am not a vampire yet. If I hear of anyone else thinking that about me then they won't know what hit them.

"No I just thought…umm…well actually yeah." Esme mumbled. Oh hell no.

"Well you know what Esme you just take your husband up to his office and have him tell you exactly word for word what I told him when he asked me that." I ordered.

CPOV

Dang it. Why do I have to tell my wonderful loving wife what Bella told me? Oh that's right cause I already know what she said word for word so why shouldn't I?

"Come along Esme." I said while walking up the stairs.

I heard her following behind me. I could tell by her steps that she was dreading this. She knows she put her foot in her mouth. We finally got to my office, when we walked in I instantly went around my desk while Esme say on the other side.

"Alright here goes." I muttered.

"What did she tell you Carlisle?" my wife asked me.

"This is what she said word for word. 'Carlisle Wyatt Cullen. How dare you say something like that to me. I have wanted to be a vampire since the moment I learned what you guys were. If you are insinuating in anyway, that I only wanted to become a vampire because I was with Edward then we are going to have some problems between us. I wanted to become a vampire because I knew that I didn't fit in with other humans I never have. I may have loved Edward but I'm not nor have I ever been _in _love with Edward at any point. And for your information I am Jasper Nathan Whitlock Hale's mate. If you ever try to insinuate something about how you think I only want to become a vampire because of Edward again I will make sure that when I am a vampire that I give you hell. Am I understood?' she growled." I sighed.

Esme looked ready to cry by hearing what Bella's reasoning was for still wanting to be changed. I looked down at my desk not wanting to see her try to cry yet not managing to do it.

"Oh my god, Carlisle how could we even suggest something like her only wanting to become a vampire because of Edward? I feel so bad for her for thinking we did think she actually loved us and it was just Edward she loved." Esme sobbed. Luckily she couldn't actually cry.

It took her five minutes to calm down. When she finally did calm down we walked down stairs to apologize to Bella. When we got there It was to see all of the kids laughing about something. Bella looked so..calm and like a girl herself should look.

"Bella, sweetie?" Esme whispered. "We would like to apologize for what we were suggesting. We didn't mean it like that. We are so sorry." I nodded in agreement.

"Carlisle, Esme I accept your apology just don't do something like that again. Because next time I don't think I will be so forgiving." Bella retorted.

I could accept that. I sat down where I had been before and pulled Esme down on my lap. All us were just sitting around in the living room not even watching TV.

Okay here's chapter 8. Wow two chapter within an hour or so of each other now that's awesome.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

BPOV

It had long since I had felt comfortable being around people. Because of Edweirdo I had started to feel really weird around people no matter if they were humans, shifter wolves, or vampires. It didn't really matter who it was I just seemed really edgy around them. That is if it wasn't Edweirdo I was around.

"Woah!" I gasped.

I sat up straight from Jasper's lap after that last thought. He better not have done what I think he did. I was so stuck in my own thought that I didn't even look sat the others until I heard a snap of fingers in front of my face.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella, why did you gasp?" Alice asked.

"I gasped because of what I think Edweirdo did. Until he left I was starting to feel uncomfortable around people it didn't matter what race it was. The only person I was starting to feel comfortable around was Edweirdo." I answered, I was so pissed the fuck off.

"Oh my god, he didn't. If I ever see him again I will tear him apart and put him back together and then tear apart again and repeat." Rose yelled.

"Wait, what did he do?" I wondered.

"He used one of the remote powers that all vampires have but not all use. It's the power to make whoever you want or need to, to feel like you are the only comfortable thing in the world, that not even your family is safe and comfortable. Most vampires that do this don't actually do it on purpose, others like Edward do it to feel powerful and like the matter. It boosts their confidence and their ego. And there are also some vampires that don't even know about the power which is why they are the majority of the ones that use it but not on purpose." Carlisle explained.

"Well fuck. That is so fucking dumb. If he thought for one minute that he was going to get away with this then he is so much dumber than I thought. The next time I see him I will rip him apart and burn him piece by piece while he watches. And then when all of the parts of him are burned I will roast a pig over it. When it's done cooking I will toss his fucking head in the fire. I will make sure to draw this out as much as I can. If possible I will make it last weeks, at the most months. But I will make sure that every vampire knows how long I drew this out. They will fucking fear me." I screamed. I was so fucking pissed.

I looked up after my rant to see all of them sitting staring at me. It looked as if they would shit their pants if they could. Oh that is fucking awesome that I managed to scare the shit out of them.

"Bella, Darlin' will you please calm down. I know that you hate him but even he doesn't deserve that." Jasper started. Oh no he fucking did not.

"Jasper, that fucker deserves so much worse then I'm planning to dish out to him. He will be lucky if he makes it a month after I'm changed before I catch up to him. If I have my way with him then he will be here in a week after I'm changed. No exceptions, no fucking excuses. I don't care if he was your brother or your son. He fucking used me to get his ego up. That fucking hurts but not as bad as having your family make excuses for the one who wronged you." I whispered.

What's going to happen next, any guesses? my-immortal-love-is-Jasper.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

JPOV

I'm so fucking stupid. I'm going to be digging a deeper and deeper hole if I keep talking like this. How do I fix this.

"Darlin', I'm sorry. That's not what I meant. I meant that he doesn't even deserve that good. He deserves something much worse. Because for one thing, using that power is punishable by death to the vampire in question. Even the highest powered vampires think it is against the rights of people to have that power used against them. If the vampire royalty ever found out about what he had done they would let the person who he wronged do what they wished to him and when the person was done then they would take care of the rest of him." I answered quickly trying to take my foot out of my mouth.

"Oh well then this is going to be fun." And Bella started to laugh hysterically.

"Bella, are you okay?" Esme asked. Just as quickly as the laughing started it stopped.

"Oh yeah Esme, I'm fine I just find this so funny." She responded. This is really odd.

Oh wait, I think this might be my fault. I think I'm projecting again. My bad.

"Umm…Sorry about that Bella, I think I was projecting." I sighed sheepishly.

"Jasper!" Bella yelled. "How could you do that?"

"I didn't know I was projecting I only just thought about it." I said.

"Ugh." She sighed.

"I'm really sorry I really didn't mean to." I was begging for her to forgive me.

"I know Jasper it's just a little weird."

I shrugged my shoulders helplessly. Looking to the others I saw all them laughing. It was as if they were all waiting for Bella to start yelling at me. I sure hopped she didn't.

"Please help me someone. I don't want to put my foot in my mouth even more. Please?" I said at vampire speed.

"Fine, I'll help you but only this time." Rosalie said. "Bella I'm sure my dumb twin of a brother didn't mean to project half the time he doesn't mean to do it when he does. And _sometimes_ he does it on purpose. But that's only when we piss him off or something."

"Hey, I asked for help not for you to make it worse, Rose." I exclaimed.

"Oh I know Jasper. But this is so much more fun than actually helping you." Rose said.

Stupid twin going against me, how mean is that.

BPOV

Oh this is so much fun. I can't wait till I'm a vampire. That will mean that he can't use vampire speak to try and get help from someone, when he messes up. I can't wait.

"Hey Rose? Do you want to go do something?" I asked.

"Oh, sure Bella, what do you want to do? I mean we could do anything you wanted." Rose said.

"Hmm… I don't know. What do you feel like doing? I'm not sure what I want to do, how about you decide. I just need to get out of here for awhile." I said back.

"Well do you want to go to Port Angeles, or Seattle or something? We could go get Manicures and Pedicures, or something I don't know." Rose suggested. Hmm that sounds kind of like fun.

"Sure that sounds like fun, and relaxing. So let's go how about all of us girls go and the guys can go and hunt? How does that sound?" I asked.

I really wanted all the girls to come because then we could gossip about the guys and everything. How much fun would that be? Okay so I'm not much for gossiping but if I want to learn any more about this family I'm going to need the details on what goes on 'cause we all know Edweirdo didn't tell me shit about his family.

"Sure how about we head out in half an hour, we'll take the Porsche." Rose said.

"Alright so let's get ready to go. And when we are all ready to go we head out. And no texting your guy after we have left, and guys no texting us. If I hear about anyone texting anyone outside of the group, then there will be hell to pay. Am I understood?" I responded.

"Yes, Miss. Bella we understand." They all said this in unison.

"Good! Now we're off to see the wizard the wonderful Wizard of Oz. Because, because, because, because he's the Wonderful Wizard of Oz." I randomly started to sing. The looks on their faces were classic. Oh, this is going to be a fun eternity with them.

So here's another chapter. Now I'm going to try and add as many chapter as I can this weekend. But my updates during the week will be kind of jerky on when they come out cause I'm a freshman and the new semester just started and I have homework and grades to worry about. my-immortal-love-is-Jasper.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

BPOV

We'd just set off for the trip to Seattle to go to the salon to get Mani's and Pedi's and new hairstyles. This was going to be a good day I had a feeling. Since it was going to be a long ride I had brought along a sketch book, pencils, colored pencils, charcoals, and a sharpener.

I hadn't drawn in a long time because it was something I did only when I had the true and honest to god desire to do it. Today was one of those days. I decided to draw each of the girls in their natural setting. Starting off with Rosalie, I started with a quick draw of her face and figure. It wasn't how I would really draw it; it was just a way to figure out the proportions. When I had that done, I started my actual drawing of her.

It was of her standing in front of her car, with her back to it. Her hair was in long waves around her. She was holding a monkey wrench in one hand and a socket wrench in the other. She was wearing cut up jeans and an old t-shirt, her shoes were old scuffed up converse. Her eyes were wide and playful looking; her lips were set in a playful, flirty smile. When I had her fully draw and the background drawn, I grabbed up all my colored pencils and set them in my lap. I picked the red first, I quickly started to shade in the car, which took five different shades of red and orange. When I had the car done it looked exactly like her actual car. Next was Rosalie herself; I need all my blues, greens, yellows, and pinks. I wanted her to seem more humanish. So I asked what her human eye color was.

"Rose what was your eye color when you were human?"

"Bright blue." She answered.

When I had the whole drawing done we had reached the salon. Once we were stopped I told her to turn around with her eyes closed. Which she listened to, I placed the sketch book in front of her, and told her to open her eyes. When she saw the drawing she gasped and looked like she wanted to cry.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"Bella I love it. I look so…" she trailed off.

"Human?" I suggested.

"Yes, how did you do this? I didn't know you could draw or that you were this good." She whispered.

"I've always been able to draw I've never had to work very hard at it. It was natural to me. It seemed a bit second nature to me. After this I'll be doing one of everyone." I said while gathering all of my stuff up, to take into the salon with me.

"Oh Bella these are going to get framed when all of them are done. Will you do one of the whole family?" Esme asked.

"Of course! I'll do one of all of you. I'll even do ones of just the mates, like each mated pair gets a picture with them together." I exclaimed.

"Good would you be able to do one of yourself, and one of you and Jasper?" Alice asked.

"Yeah I probably will be able to, why?" I asked.

"So that we can have one of you together of course!" Alice exclaimed.

All of this was going on while we headed into the salon. When we finally got in there I was amazed this place was beautiful. It looked like it belonged in a fancy hotel. It looked like we were the only ones here besides the people that worked here.

"Hello, how can we help you all today?" one of the ladies asked.

"We would like to get new hairstyles, and Mani's and Pedi's." answered Alice.

"Alright well how about we start with the pedicures? Is that all right with all of you?" She asked.

"Definitely!" We all said.

(I'm not going to explain this part because I've never had a pedicure, an manicure, and I've only had my hair changed by my mother cause she was in school to become a hairstylist in her first marriage. So there you go.)

By the time all of this stuff was done. I had managed to draw both Esme and Alice. Esme was sitting in a garden, and Alice was in front of her own boutique. When I gave them to them they had the same reaction Rose did. It felt great because in a way I felt I had given them a piece of their humanity back. No matter how little I did It felt great.

We decided since we were already in Seattle we should do some light shopping, and other things. We went to the mall to shop, and when we were walking around looking for another shop we passed by an empty store for lease. When I saw it I decided to go and talk to the person in charge of the mall.

"Hey guys I'm going to be back in a little while." I said.

"Alright, but what are you going to do?" they asked.

"Just something I need to do."

And I walked off. I walked into the store across from it. I called Carlisle and asked him if he would be willing to help me with a present for Alice for Christmas. He said sure so I gave him my idea. He thought it was great and decided to get right on it. I gave him the number on the for lease sign. And he said he would call them and get it leased in Alice's name.

After that I called Rose and asked her what store they were in. She told me and I walked over. What they were doing surprised me, they were just standing there doing nothing Alice's wasn't even shopping.

I had never seen her not shop. It was weird, so weird. They were all just standing there looking at the drawings of them I did. It looked as if they were frozen in place, what I didn't know was that they were talking at vampire speed.

RPOV

While we stood in the store waiting for Bella, I took out the drawing she did. It was so me, so human though. I looked like I would have if I was human and born in this time period. I had never been so thankful for something in my life. I looked up to see Esme and Alice with there's out to.

"Guys you know what we need to do for Bella?" I asked at vampire speed.

"No what?"

"We need to get her something that is one of her passions. With Carlisle it's doctors thing, Jasper civil war, Emmett games, Alice yours are clothes and stuff to make them, Esme yours are gardening things, and mine are cars. But Bella has nothing, for her passions." I answered.

"Oh…you know we should." They said together.

"I suggest that we get her all sorts of drawing supplies and books, and stuff." I was so hoping they would like my idea.

"Yeah we should do that tomorrow when she's at school talking to the principal about graduating early." Esme suggested. I agreed.

We finally looked up to see Bella just staring at us. Okay so I guess we can start shopping now.

So here is my longest chapter for this story I really hope you guys like it. I hope I get a ton of reviews but if I don't that's okay to. my-immortal-love-is-Jasper.


	12. Chapter 12

wendy1969- I know it doesn't seem like she is going anywhere in her relationship with Jasper or in her life, and I know she isn't. But that's because in my own weird and slightly odd way, I'm getting her back integrated with the family because as I mentioned in a previous one she was not feeling comfortable or safe with them. So I'm getting her integrated back into the family, and as of right now she isn't going further in her relationship because she isn't comfortable, or ready to start the actual relationship yes I know I had her help him the way she did earlier but that was because she was feeling confident . and right now her life is kind of at a standstill while she figures things out. It will make more sense as I go further with the chapters and I'm sorry if you're not getting that but bear with me, it will get better to understand.

Any way here's chapter 12

Chapter 12:

RPOV

The whole time we were shopping after we had decided to get something for Bella to do with her art, I had been thinking about what t get her. So far I had come up with a few ideas. But that's for me, Esme, Alice, and the guys to know and for you to find out.

Anyway I had been so caught up in my thoughts over what to do for Bella, that I hadn't realized I had been sitting in the same spot for like twenty minutes while they shopped. When I did I told them I had to go and do something real quick and that I would be back in a flash.

I ran outside of the store and about ten stores away, before I decided to call Carlisle. I wanted to know what he thought of my ideas.

"Carlisle, I want to know what you think of my ideas of something to do for Bella. And another thing did you know she could draw? And by draw I mean make portraits if people in their favorite setting looking so realistic?" I asked.

"Alright. And no I did not know she could draw at all or even that well. Now what are your ideas?"

"Well I think we should change the attic in to like a studio apartment for her. I mean it is really big and she could have a bedroom up there, a bathroom, a kitchen, and the rest could be free space for all sorts of art supplies. And we could get her all the art supplies, and things. And to make it even more awesome we could leave directions in a box on Christmas day on how to get to the apartment. She would probably be so happy that we did that for her, so what do you say? Are you going to say yes and get started on it while we are in Seattle or are you not going do something sweet and nice for your new daughter and something that your wife/mate and other daughters want to do?" I asked him

"I'll get the boys started on it, right now." He said and hung up.

Well that was rude of him. Oh well at least we are going to be that much closer to getting this gift for Bella done. I so wanted to see what she would say.

~Meanwhile~

BPOV

No matter how much I said I hated shopping it was a little fun if you could actually look for clothes of your own style. I know that Alice meant well and everything but the way she was trying to dress me just wasn't my style. I was more into skinny jeans, vans, and band t-shirts, having my hair in an emo cut, and wearing black eyeliner and wearing dark and bright colors. If I could convince them to go into Hot Topic I would be set. Because then I could find all my jeans and tees and skirts and makeup and hair-dye and my jewelry and other things. Hmm…I'm going to have to be sneaky about this. No way is Alice going to want to go into Hot Topic if she actually knows all of what they sale. Oh I just got the perfect idea.

"Hey Alice? When were done her do you want to go into this other store I know of that sells really cute skirts and has awesome makeup?" I asked.

"Oh! Sure Bella. That sounds awesome. As soon as we have this all bought we can head over." She squealed. If only she would stop doing that then my ears wouldn't feel like they were going to start bleeding. No how do I do that?

When we were done in the store, I basically ran to Hot Topic. I wanted to get new stuff, so badly. No matter what anyone said I was getting myself what I wanted know matter what. I would fight to the death to get those clothes and jewelry and makeup.

When I got into the store I ran around grabbing up everything I knew I wanted by the time five minutes had passed I had to set some of it on the cashier counter. And I still had more to go oh so much more. This was going to be fun in just this one shop I have a feeling that I will have gotten more in it then Alice and Esme combined. I had made two trips to the counter with just jeans by the time I came to the shirts. Now the shirts took like three or four trips. Same with everything else in the store combined.

While I was making the trips the cashier was ringing up everything. By the time I was done and everything had been rung up I had spent over $300. It took 24 bags to fit everything. When the cashier had put the stuff in the bags, I sat it on the ground and took everything back out and folded it up even smaller so that we would have less bags. When I had done that I had made it down to 12 bags. Everyone in the store was looking at me like I was crazy. In a way I could understand it, I had managed to spend over $300 in under an hour and had went from 24 bags to 12.

I had never spent so much on things like this in one day. This has been such an awesome but weird day. I walked out of the store and headed to the car holding all of the bags of mine in my arms. The others were right behind me. So when I made it to the car, I just started laughing. They caught up to me and they started laughing to.

"Bella, no one I've ever known has bought that much in one store not even Alice. How do you manage that?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know. I just have always been able to shop like this when I've gone to Hot Topic." I explained.

We were on our way back to Forks when I decided to start on drawings of the guys. I had finished Carlisle by the time we got to the house. I decided to show all the guys at once. So I would wait till I had finished the others and the couple portraits, before I would give them to who I had drawn them for. Now I should be done with these in a day or two.

Let's hope the girls can wait to get all of them framed.

Here's chapter 12 hope you enjoyed. my-immortal-love-is-Jasper


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

CPOV

As soon as I was off the phone with Rosalie I got Jasper and Emmett gathered up. I told them the game plan, and they were all for it. First thing we did was go up to the attic and take out everything and move it down to the basement. It took us maybe an hour to get everything moved to the basement.

We stood in the middle of the attic assessing what we needed to do next. The attic was in almost perfect condition there were only a few things that needed fixing, but we would need to add in all the stuff to make a kitchen and bathroom up here. Otherwise it was great.

"Okay Jasper I want you to go to Port Angeles and pick up all the plumbing stuff that we'll need. Emmett I want you to go in your jeep and get the amenities, like the toilet, sink, tub, and other appliances. For the kitchen appliances make them stainless steel and make them the best quality. And I'm going to do something that Bella asked me to do." I told them.

They were off like they had been shot from a machine gun. I walked leisurely back down to my office where my phone was. I needed to make that call to see if I could lease that store front in Alice's name. Yes it was going to be a surprise but I would rather have it in her name than in mine.

"Hello?" a voice obviously male answered.

"Hello, this is Carlisle Cullen. Are you the head of the Seattle mall?" I questioned.

"That would be me. Now why would you happen to be calling me Mr. Cullen?" He asked politely.

"I am calling about the store front that you have for lease in the mall. One of my daughters called me about leasing it to help my other daughter start up her second store. Is the front still available?"

"Yes we have one front available. Now what kind of store is this going to be for? And what name will it be leased under?"

"It will be clothing and jewelry boutique. And it will be leased under the name Alice Cullen. Now if we do lease the front, it won't be getting use until maybe a month after Christmas. But my family and I will be working on the store very soon, because this is going to be in a way a surprise." I replied.

"All right I think I can do that. If you would like to pick up the keys to the store front you may come by my office any time you would like when the mall is open. Now let's discuss payments for the leasing of the store front…"( I'm not going to go on because I have no idea about this kind of stuff.)

By the time I got all the stuff figured out for the gift for Alice the boys were back from Port Angeles. Luckily the girls weren't back from Seattle yet. If they could put off coming back for maybe two or three hours, then we could maybe finish the plumbing and appliances. All we'd have left after that is to put up the walls, paint them, put down the flooring, and bring in furniture and art supplies.

BPOV

I was hoping that when we got back to the house that I could spend time with Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper. I may be with Jasper but I would actually like to get to know him better then what I was told by Edward and Alice, and the same goes with Carlisle and Emmett. Even though I had been hanging out with the family for a little under a year I knew almost nothing about them, which I found really sad.

"Hey would you guys mind if when we got back to the house I would be able to hang with the guys? I want to learn more about them because I know next the nothing about them." I asked.

"Of course you don't have to ask us Bella. We just got you for a couple hours, and I think it would do you some food to hang out with the guys." Esme said.

"Thanks Esme."

After that I fell asleep on the backseat leaning against Alice.

I woke with a start when Rose parked the car. I don't know why but it felt like I needed to be somewhere. I just don't know where. I tossed myself out of the car racing to the house, I didn't trip once. When I made it inside the house the feeling had lessened but had completely left.

Before I could ask why I had this feeling, I was being wrapped up into Jasper's arms and it was gone. I had never felt so wanted or needed in my life it was as if my being away had hurt him. I never wanted that feeling again.

"Jasper, what was that feeling?" I asked quietly.

"That was the pull to be with your mate you hadn't felt it before because we were so far away from each other. But now that we are in such close proximity our hearts and souls are going to want us to be together. Trying to get us to finish the mating process." He whispered in my ear.

Oh, I didn't know what to say so I just snuggled up to him. He was my safe zone, and I was his. If ever either of us were hurt then we would find a way back to the other because only the other could completely fix the other.

I couldn't wait to spend a few hours with all of the guys. It was going to be fun I had a feeling.

Sorry it took so long, I haven't felt up to it because we just got a bad hit of snow here where I live and I have trouble keeping warm so I haven't much felt like writing. I've been working on this since I put my last chapter up. Sorry it took so long, once again. my-immortal-love-is-Jasper.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

BPOV

I was trying to decide if I wanted to start spending time with the guys immediately or wait until tomorrow. I wanted to start as soon as possible but I still had to eat supper and then I had to sleep and I needed to speak to Jasper and work on the drawings. How was I going to manage this all in one night, if I was hanging out with the guys now? I mean it's already around 6 p.m.

I think I'll just wait until tomorrow that way I can get things done tonight. I finally let go of Jasper so that I could eat. But he just grabbed my hand, and followed me to the kitchen. I wasn't sure what I wanted to eat so I started looking through all the cabinets and the refrigerator. I finally found what I wanted. It was some frozen cheese filled ravioli, that you just had to bake in the sauce that it came in. But when I saw how much time it was going to take I decided to eat a little snack while I was waiting for it to finish.

When I had it in the oven, I grabbed a fruit by the foot, and had that to snack on. _Okay so maybe I had more than one I might have had the entire box. So might have a sugar rush in a little while. _After I had finished the fruit by the foot's I was feeling just a little bit hyper, but I wasn't as bad as Alice was all the time.

When the ravioli was done I was so hungry it wasn't even funny. By the time I had it finished it had been maybe 10-15 minutes. And I was still hungry, I think it was because I hadn't been eating very well these past few days for some reason. _Ice cream sounds really good right now. _

I ran over to the freezer to check and see what ice cream they had in it. They had the usual chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry but they also had one special ordered for me from Stone Cold Creamery. They would order me at least five different flavors. They were so _good_, the flavors are: Coffee ice cream with brownies, peanut butter, fudge, caramel, white chocolate chips, and chocolate chips; Caramel Latte; Mocha with brownies, peanut butter, and fudge mixed; Candy Cane with fudge, caramel, and YORK peppermint patties; and Chocolate with brownies, OREO cookies, peanut butter, and marshmallows. They are all so good. (Never actually had them before but the coffee ice cream is good.)

I decided that I would have the Coffee ice cream that way I would be really hyper and be able to finish the drawings faster and also a little bit just to freak people out. I grabbed the container and a big spoon, and went into the living room and sat on the couch. Before I could start eating it Jasper picked me up and sat me in his lap. I looked at him for a second before I shrugged my shoulders and started to eat.

The first spoonful had me moaning out loud. I wiggled on Jasper's lap when I felt him get hard underneath me. He grabbed hold of my hips trying to keep me still. I took the spoon out of my mouth so I could talk to him.

"What's wrong Jasper I'm just eating my ice cream?" I asked even though I knew the exact reason.

"Nothing Darlin'." Jasper strangled out.

"I can move if this is uncomfortable for you?" I offered.

"NO! I mean no your fine I'm not uncomfortable." He said.

"If you're sure."

I went back to eating my ice cream. I would take slow sultry bites just to get a rise out of him. Every few bites I would Get a big spoonful and tip it upside down so that when I slowly brought it out I would be able to act like I was getting every little bit of ice cream off it. I think Jasper had finally had enough because before I could do anything else after my last bite I was being picked up and sat on the couch while Jasper ran upstairs to get rid of his problem.

I looked up from my ice cream I had started eating again, to see everyone staring at me. They were giving me the 'what the fuck did you do to him?' look. It was really kind of funny. I shrugged my shoulders trying to act innocent. Alice smirked at me as did Rosalie, both new exactly what I had done to him.

"He just had something he had to take care of real quick?" I questioned.

Emmett snorted, "More like something to get rid of his hard-on."

I smirked of course he would know what Jasper was doing upstairs. Then again I'm guessing they would be able to hear his moans up there. I took a couple more spoonfuls of my ice cream, before I put it up so I could start on my drawings.

~Meanwhile Upstairs with Jasper~

JPOV

That little minx, she knew exactly how to get me riled up. I taking an ice cold shower and jacking off trying to get rid of it, but so far no go. Every time I was almost done I would go back to that feeling of her wiggling on my lap. It took me over ten minutes to finish up and not get hard right after.

I dried off and got dressed and walked back downstairs. When I saw Bella she had drawing stuff surrounding herself, and she had a drawing table thing in front of her. I looked over her shoulder to see her drawing Carlisle. She was really good, the way she had him set up was him standing in his office at the hospital with his white coat on and his stethoscope around his neck. She had his medical bag next to him on the floor. The thing was though she had made his so…human looking. I looked at the others to see them staring at her.

"Hey guys! How long had she been doing this drawing?" I asked.

"Umm…about 9 minutes, why?" Carlisle replied.

"Because she is really good and she has almost finished the regular pencil drawing. And is almost ready for the color to come in, is why I was asking."

"Holy shit! Bellsy, you're like vampire fast." Emmett yelled.

My Bella didn't even look up at from her drawing, she just kept going. It was like she had gone deaf almost. If she ever did I would have no problem with that it would just mean when I turned her that she would either get her hearing back or still not have it and still use ASL. Anyway back to Bella, it had been 5 minutes since I had come down from doing my stuff and she was done with that drawing.

She stuck that in behind her other papers and started on another. With the rate she was going she could probably have over 20 done by the time 8 rolled around. Especially considering that it was only just turning 7 p.m. I wonder who she was doing now.

As she got on further into the drawing it started to look like she was drawing me. It was looking good, she had me in a Confederate soldiers uniform along with my other stuff that I had with me when I was a soldier. I was out on a hilltop with the sun slowly sliding down behind me at sunset. I had sat myself in a chair down beside her at this point, and a good thing to otherwise I would have fallen over by surprise.

"Who is she doing this time?" Esme asked.

"Me..." I whispered.

None of us said anything trying to keep a hold of this feeling of wonder and calm and happiness. I never wanted this feeling my family was feeling to leave. It felt like hours had passed when in reality only one had passed, when Bella finally finished with her drawings. She gathered them all up and stood up.

BPOV

"Okay, if I could have your guys' attention I would really appreciate it." I said, "Alright now the girls know why I was doing these drawings and the guys don't need to know, but I have finished with them. I have the singles and the pairs done. What I need to know is do you want to see them now or do you want them at Christmas?"

"NOW!" They all yelled.

"Okay, first I would like Esme and Carlisle to step up to me first please." I ordered.

They slowly came up to me. I handed them each a picture, Carlisle had the one of himself, and Esme had the one of them both. The looks on their faces made all the time I spent on these drawing worth it. Esme squealed after a moment and hugged me tightly, so tightly I couldn't breath.

"Es-me. Can- can't breath." I gasped.

"Oh, Bella. I'm sorry these are just so spectacular." She said, looking at the drawing reverently.

"It's okay. Next up would Emmett and Rosalie please step up." They did so.

When they got their drawings I had switched it up I gave Rose the one of Emmett and I gave Emmett the pair one. The same thing that had happened with Carlisle and Esme happened with them.

I decided to have Alice up next, even though she hasn't found her mate as of yet that I know of, I drew her pairing drawing, with her standing by a man that was about a foot taller than her, he had shaggy black hair. He had a lean, muscular build, about like Carlisle. I did the same guy in the man drawing.

I don't know why I did it, since I didn't know who her mate was but when I started drawing the pair one the man just seemed to flow out of me. It was as if I was meant to draw him to show her what he looked like so she could find him. Her looked like you would think her mate would look.

When I gave those two to Alice's she looked ready to cry. If she could I think she would be crying.

"Bella why did you draw me these I don't have my mate yet." She sounded so confused.

"Alice the reason I did was because when I started your drawing's it flowed from the pencil I was using, I wasn't even thinking about it when I did it. But when I had finished those I looked at them and thought 'Wow, this must be her mate. Maybe I'm supposed to draw this because I need to show her what her mate looks like. And he looks like her mate would.' So that's why I drew those." I explained.

She ran up to me and hugged and started sobbing. I didn't know why to do I had never had any luck with comforting crying girls which is not a very good thing considering I'm a girl. I looked at everyone helplessly. Finally Carlisle had pity on me and picked Alice up. When he had her settled I turned to Jasper.

Wordlessly I handed him the drawings of him and us and just of me. I was so nervous that he wouldn't like them was such a big emotion. He had been looking at them for almost five minutes when he looked up at me with an admiring look on his face.

He set the drawings down and grabbed me and kissed me for that I was worth. I was breathless by the time we were done.

"So what do you think?" I asked him breathlessly.

"I think they are the best I've ever seen." He said. To hear him say that made me feel a lot less nervous.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Oh umm… You guys I'm going to go to bed I've had a long day." I didn't wait for an answer I just headed on up. I quickly changed into a set of pajamas I had over here, which consisted of gym shorts and a tank top. As soon as I laid my head down on the pillow I was off in dream land.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

EsPOV

While Bella was sleeping we were all running around getting things done. The girls and I ran to Home Depot in Port Angeles, to get paint. I had decided that we were going to paint the walls an emerald green color with gray accents. Also I picked up a bunch of tile from a specialty store for the bathroom. The short amount of time it took us to get all the paint and tile we were back home with in an hour with the speed we drive.

We started painting the walls we did have up, while the boys were putting up the walls for the bathroom and closet. I wasn't sure if I was going to have them put up a wall to separate the kitchen from the living room area and the bedroom but we can just wait until Bella is moved in up here and let her decide. By the time it was 6 a.m. we had managed to put up all the walls we wanted and paint and tile where we wanted. Now all we had to do was put in the appliances get the furniture and paint supplies and décor for it.

The girls and I decided that we were going to go up to Seattle to by the furniture and art supplies for Bella while she was spending time with the men. I was thinking we might just head up now that way we could get back quicker. When I suggested this to everyone they thought it was a could idea. So we headed up to Seattle while the men stayed home.

JPOV

When the girls had left for Seattle, I slipped into my room where Bella was sleeping. Seeing her sleeping in my bed was a very nice site to see. She was on her stomach with one leg hanging off the side of the bed and one arm underneath herself. She was in a pair on black and red gym shorts, and a black tank top.

Her pajamas showed off her slightly tan unblemished skin. It made me want to get her undressed and riding on top me, moaning like crazy while I sucked on her nipples. But I knew that she wasn't ready for that yet so I shoved that out of my mind. I walked over to the bed and layed down on the side that she wasn't on. I brougth my hand up to her back and rubbed it. The feeling of her skin was so soft that I just wanted to run my hands all over her.

When I thought of all that I was thinking I realized that normally I was not this obsessed with sex. _I think I need to talk to Carlisle and Emmett about this. _I thought. So I got back up and walked downstairs to talk to them both.

"Hey can I ask you both something?"

"Ya sure, what do you need Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"Well before you guys were fully mated to Rose and Esme did you ever have the problem with being completely obsessed with sex no matter what they were doing? Or is that just me becoming a sex addict?" I asked.

"Jasper you are not becoming a sex addict, you'd start becoming a sex addict if you were like Emmett cause we all know he's a complete sex addict." Carlisle said.

"Ya man. Don't start worrying so much because that ain't happening. Your mind is just feeling the pull of the mating. It wants to finish the mating but you're not finishing it so it pulling and pushing you into that sex addict type of mind, trying to get you to finish the mating. When you finish the mating you'll be out of that feeling unless you turn out to be like me when Bella is a vampire." Emmett answered.

"Oh god this is going to last until she's changed. I'm not going to last. I'm going to have blue balls until then." I whined.

"Nah, it probably won't, but then again she's being changed in a few days anyway isn't she?" Emmett replied.

"Well yeah I think so. Why?" I asked.

"Because if you want this to go away quicker the easiest way to do it, is that when you're changing her you should be fucking her while you do it. And plus if she's a virgin when she's changed then her body will repair itself down there after every time you have sex so basically she would bet the perpetual virgin. If she wasn't a virgin when you changed her then you would have no problem with that." Emmett said.

"When the hell did you actually start using your big head and not your little one, Emmett?" I asked. I honestly wanted to know.

"I always have just lately I have started using it more and more. Which is really kind of…weird…" He said.

If he says so then I'll believe him. I'm still not so sure about this but if both Emmett _and _Carlisle are telling me the same thing I'll listen to them. I do know one thing I want to be fucking Bella when I change her because how awesome would that be. I may nto be a complete sex addict like Emmett but I am a man.

EPOV

Waiting for Bellsy to wake up was taking to long. It was already 7 a.m. and I wanted to spend time with my baby sister. So in light of that I have a plan. I'm going to sneak upstairs and into Jasper's room and jump on the bed yelling wake up making sure not to hit Bellsy.

Now comes the hard part getting past Jasper. Hmm…how am I going to do this? Oh I know how!

"Hey I'm going upstairs to change see you in a few minutes." And I headed up stairs.

Slowly I headed past mine and Rose's room and walked into Jasper's. Seeing my baby sister sleeping was so different I liked it. Alright time to jump and yell. This is going to be so funny!

"Bella! Wake up!" I yelled as I hit the bed.

"Ahhhh! Emmett what the fuck did you do tha for you asshole!" she yelled, as she went flying out of the bed.

"Cause you were taking to long to wake up and I wanted to hang out with you already. I'm sorry." I whimpered. I wanted her to forigve me quickly even if I know that Jasper will kick my ass I still had to do this.

"Fine I forgive you but to make me really happy you have to let Jasper beat you up." She said.

Okay so maybe she forgave me but I have to let Jasper kick my ass willingly if I want her total forgiveness. Oh boy here we go.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen you get you stupid brawny ass, down her so I can kick it." Jasper yelled.

_Oh shit, I think I'm going to run away now_, I thought.

"Bye, Bella! Got to go." And I ran for it.


	16. Chapter 16

Jetisr- Thanks. And with Alice right now I'm not sure where I'm going to go with Alice I'm pretty sure she isn't going to be a background character but she might I'm not completely sure. She will find her mate I just haven't figured out if it's going to be before or after Bella is changed. And I just might. But I do know for sure that if or when I bring him back in Esme and Carlisle will revoke him from the coven and take away all his rights, basically. So I hoped this answered your question.

Thejellybeanbear- so glad that you like this story. And I definitely agree with you on wanting to be able to decorate at Vampire speed, I'm so like you on wishing I could so I could read more great stories on here. And this chapter is going to be a bit on the funny side. But I hope you like it just as much as the others.

Chapter 16

APOV

We were in Port Angeles when I got a vision of Emmett getting beat up by Jasper. I didn't make much of it since that happens at least once a week. But when I got one of Jasper ripping off Emmett's dick was when I began to worry. I voiced these concerns with Esme who told me not to tell Rosalie.

If she thought I was dumb enough to tell Rose about Jasper ripping off Emmett's dick, she must have lost her mind. No way in hell was I going to tell Rose that Emmett doesn't have a dick now so until he gets it back, she either has to ask someone else for sex or use dildos and vibrators, if I did she would rip my arms off and smack me with them. So I don't think so.

So far we had gotten the bed which was a Sydney King Storage Bed by Fashion Bed Group in black. It was gorgeous. Next we needed to find the nightstands and furniture for the living room part of it. I just hoped we took long enough for Emmett to convince Jasper to give him his dick back.

EsPOV

It took us quite awhile but we finally found the nightstand to go with the bed we bought for Bella. It was a black Ethan nightstand. We decided that we would let Bella pick out the bedding for it. Next was the living room furniture.

We bought her a couch and a recliner along with a coffee table and a TV stand and a plasma screen TV. Everything was going so smoothly that I was afraid that at some point something would go wrong, just not when. I just hope it's later rather than sooner. We finally had everything that we needed except for the art supplies which we would probably get after we figured out what art Bella did. Considering we had only seen her draw we had never seen her do any other type of art.

We were on our way home when Rose and I noticed Alice had gone into a vision.

APOV

~~~~Vision~~~~

_Jasper was sitting in front of Bella growling loudly and viscously. Whatever he was growling at he found a threat to Bella because he was not moving away from her. She was a vampire, at this point, yet Jasper was still protecting her. Emmett and Carlisle were right alongside of him with Esme and Rose behind them. A man was standing in front of them with hands raised and body in a submission pose. _

_He looked exactly like the drawing Bella did of Alice with her mate. Alice was walking up to him with an emotionless face. When they finally met in the middle they kissed. They were getting so into the kiss that they were starting to rip each other's clothes off._

_After seeing where this was leading to the others left and went into the house and up to there bedrooms to see if they could drown out the noise that was soon to come. _

~~~~End Vision~~~~

RPOV

Alice flew out of the vision with a gasp. The look on her face when she was pulled out of the vision was a hopeful yet sad face. It seemed like she had just seen the greatest vision ever yet it was the last thing she ever wanted to see.

I didn't know what to make of it I just wanted to get home and forget it ever happened. And for another thing if she wanted to talk about it she would come to one of us. _I will not ask. I will not ask. I will not ask. _I thought in a mantra. I hoped it worked though knowing myself like I do I was going to come right out and say it. It probably won't work.

We had finally made it home, and I flew out of the car to see Emmett because I needed him to give me a good long hard fucking. I just hope nothing happened, while we were gone. When I walked in the door to see Emmett pleading to Jasper about something, I had a feeling the shit was going to hit the fan.

"Jasper! Come on I need my man meat back, if I don't Rose will kill me. You know how she is about sex. She is just as much a sex addict as I am." Emmett pleaded.

"Now why would I do that? Especially after what you did to my mate. Then again I might just give it back so that you don't get me in trouble with Rose. Because we both know we both would be getting our asses kicked." Jasper replied.

"Oh don't worry about me not finding out. Now Jasper give my man his cock back so that I can get the fucking from him I need. And if you don't I will make sure to tear both of you apart." I answered.

They both jumped like they had been shot by a gun, when they heard my voice. Jasper quickly tossed Emmett his dick back and my Emmett ran upstairs to go and reconnect his dick to himself. I tossed Jasper my dirtiest glare willing him to take notice that as of right now he was on my shit list. I ran upstairs to see if Emmett wanted any…help. Good thing I did to.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

BPOV

Even though Emmett decided to be an asshole and wake me up early, I didn't really mind. He was my vampire brother, and no matter what he did I would love him. Even if I did feel like give him a swift kick in the balls but that's very seldom.

I was lying in bed trying to get the energy to get up and take a much needed shower. But it was so comfortable just lying in the bed. I wasn't sure what was going on downstairs and I didn't really care, but what bugged me was Emmett's yelling could he not shut up for five minutes. That's all it took to get me up and out of bed. I walked over to the shower and slammed the door closed. I looked around the bathroom.

It was gorgeous, obviously decorated by Esme. It had a walk-in shower, a Jacuzzi tub, and his and hers vanity. There was beautiful tiling all around, the floor had black tiles. It looked great I decided to take a shower; I took off my clothes and stepped into the shower. It was so big you could fit probably four more people with me. The shower head was a rain one, wait…there wasn't just one but two shower heads. When I turned them on it felt like heaven, one was directly above me head and one was a massager on my back. It felt wonderful. I ended up spending 30 minutes in there just soaking up the water.

When I finally got out of the shower it was to feel almost like my legs had turned to jelly. I almost hit the floor until I caught myself on the vanity. I slowly and carefully made my way back into the bedroom. I so did not want someone to walk in on me on the floor having fallen or tripped on something in just a towel. When I finally made it over to Jasper's closet it was to find it full of long sleeve shirts and a couple of short sleeves and then jeans, he had about every single brand I have ever heard of for guys. It also appeared like there were a few pairs of chic jeans. I grabbed a pair of black chic jeans, and a green button down of Jaspers', I put my bra and panties back on along with my tank top and slipped the shirt and jeans on. With the button down shirt I buttoned only two of the buttons in the direct middle of it, and rolled up the sleeves.

Finally I walked downstairs to the kitchen to grab something to eat. What I really wanted to eat was a caramel icing homemade cinnamon roll from this diner I used to go to all the time. It was the best thing I have ever eaten. But I guess I would have to make do with the out of the cans ones. They were good just didn't have that same feeling the homemade ones did.

"Hey Darlin' what are you doing?" I jumped out of my skin. I hadn't even heard him walk into the kitchen.

"Oh gods Jasper. Don't scare me like that." I squealed.

"Sorry Darlin' didn't mean to." He apologized.

"Its fine just don't, do that." I said.

He held his hands up in surrender but we both knew he was going to pull a stunt like that again. We stood in silence, waiting for the cinnamon rolls to finish. When they were done I pulled them out and just scooped the icing on them. The look on Jasper's face was one of total disgust, as was everyone else's that had walked into the room.

"Oh come on you guys don't know what you're missing. These smell and look delicious, and they are, so yummy." I moaned. "Are you guys sure you don't want to try one?"

The look on their faces when I asked if they wanted to try one was funny. Oddly Emmett decided he wanted to try one, when I had given him one and had started eating my own, he tried it. His face was the best look I had ever seen, it was one of complete disgust, he ran out of the room looking ready to throw up.

All of us were laughing like crazy. I didn't think he would be dumb enough to even try it. Turns out I was completely wrong about my vampire brother. He was dumber than I had thought.

EPOV

I can't believe that Bella managed to get me to try it. That was the grossest thing in the world. When I get my hands on Bella, I'm going to force feed her dirt. I don't care what it takes she will be eating dirt before she gets changed into a vampire.

I ran outside to go and puke that shit back up. IT tasted even worse the second time. Oh god I did not just think that.

I was going to get her back and the rest of the family even my Rose. I didn't care what I had to do I would get my revenge.

Sorry it took so long to get out I had to rewrite this chapter like 4 times. Because I just couldn't get it right. I'm going to try and get one out before tomorrow but if I don't, don't worry one will be out tomorrow. R&R.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

RPOV

I am married to a very dumb man. Bella ask one question for all of us to answer, and he decides to actually eat it when he knows that it will taste disgusting. Moron.

I love him but sometimes I wonder if he lost most of his brain cells during the change. I mean when you compare him to the rest of us, he seems just a bit more dumb then the rest of us minus Edweirdo. Even Emmett isn't as dumb as that fucking jackass is.

"Bella how the hell did you manage to get my husband to actually eat that?" I asked.

"I honestly have no idea I thought you would all just say fuck no. But seeing as its Emmett we really shouldn't be surprised that he actually tried it." Bella said with shrug.

The rest of us just shook our heads. I better go and search for my husband otherwise you never know what he will get up to, when left alone. Mentioning this to the others and I ran out of the house to find him.

EPOV

Hmm…what can I do to get Bella back? I could make her drink blood as a human. No if I did that Jasper would kill me, so that's a no. Umm…I could play a prank on her. Like tear her truck apart and put all the pieces in her room so. Yeah I'll do that, because she is in love with that stupid truck. She'll be pissed at me but I don't care this will be the perfect way to get her back.

Now I would just have to wait for her to be over at our house while her truck was at Charlie's. Oh I can just do this prank now! 'Cause her truck is at Charlie's and she's at our house. Oh this is going to be fun.

APOV

~~~~VISION~~~~

_Emmett was running to Charlie's house. _

"_I can't wait to see Bella's face when she finds this." _

_He runs up to her truck and pops the hood. Looking around he makes sure that no one is home in the neighboring houses. When he sees that no one is he sets to work. He disconnects everything and starts taking it out of the truck. Grabbing some of the parts he heads into the house and runs up the stairs. Emmett looks around Bella's room, he decides to set all the parts on the floor. Going back out to the truck for more, he grabs as much as he can and does the exact same thing. By the time he is done the only thing that is left of the truck is the shell and the seats in the cab. So he decides to tear the seats out of it to and set them in Bella's bedroom. He even put the tires in her room. There are so many parts on the floor that the only thing that is recognizable in the room is her bed. _

_He looked around the room to make sure that it was completely covered in truck parts. When he decided it was covered enough he ran back to the Cullen's house. He walked in acting as if nothing had happened. _

~~~~END VISION~~~~

Oh shit. That was definitely going to piss Bella off. But at least now we actually have a reason to buy her a new vehicle. Though Jasper is probably going to be the one to buy her the new vehicle. And knowing Bella she's going to convince him to get her something cheap and not something like a Porsche.

I do know one thing I'm not going to say anything about this, to anyone. This is going to be fun to watch.

EPOV

After I had demolished Bella's truck I ran back home. I was just wondering how long it would take Bellsy to find it and figure out who did it. I think she would be the only one that would be upset that it was completely demolished. Well Rose might kick my ass for taking apart a vehicle but it would be worth it in the end.

When I walked in the house I looked over at Alice. Because I knew that she would have had a vision of what I did, I just hoped she wouldn't say anything about it. She shook her head minutely, so I knew I was okay. As long as she didn't say anything about it then I would be in the clear for awhile. I say down in front of the TV after grabbing the newest WII remote. I started playing MARIO KARTS, and by the time I heard Bella say she needed to go home to grab some clothes I had broken three remotes. Oh I can't wait for her to find what I did.

BPOV

"Jasper, can you drive me to my house? I need to pack up my stuff, and bring it over here." I asked.

"Yeah come on. Let's go." He murmured.

We set off to his car which was a 2010 Dodge Challenger with a black leather interior and black paint job. It had tinted windows and a top of the line stereo system. Oh this is such a nice car. When I sat down it was like I had fallen on a cloud the seats were that comfortable.

Before he started to drive, he reached over the middle console and grabbed my hand and held it in the middle. My hand in his felt nice, like it belonged there. I looked over at him, he looked so relaxed. It was nice to know that I was what made him this relaxed. I decided that it was time to talk about what was going to happen in our relationship. The thing was I didn't know how to bring it up, luckily I didn't have to.

"Are you happy, Bella?" he asked out of nowhere.

"What do you mean am I happy?" I asked. I honestly have no idea why he was asking this.

"I mean are you happy with this, us. Are you happy with us being together, with being a part of our family forever?" he stated.

"Of course I'm happy. If I wasn't happy do you think I would be staying around? Do you think that if I wasn't happy being with you that I would be asking you to come with me to get stuff from my house, or letting you hold my hand? If that doesn't show happiness with what is happening then I don't know what is." I answered. Honestly I had no idea where he was going with this. He wasn't making sense to me.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I don't want you to feel like you have to stay with us. You don't have to, if you don't want to that is. You maybe my mate but if you aren't happy then I'm not going to be happy. I just want you to be sure of what you are doing." Oh he was scared that I was going to bail on him. Well that just isn't going to happen.

"Jasper, look at me." I said. "Jasper I want you to look at me right this fucking minute."

He turned his head toward me with this look of a kicked dog. I brought my hand up to his cheek, and rubbed it with my finger tips. I didn't want him to feel like I wasn't happy.

"Jasper I want you to pay close attention to the feelings I'm going to be throwing at you." It was a good thing that he had pulled over before I did this because I had a feeling that he wasn't going to be able to drive for a little while.

I shoved the love, admiration, joy, happiness, and relaxed feelings that I had in me for him towards him. You could tell when the emotions I sent at him hit him. He leaned into my hand like he was going to pass out; the look he gave me when he finally opened his eyes back up was one of relief and joy.

"Jasper that is how I feel. That is what you make me feel when I'm around you. If those aren't feeling of being happy with you then I must be really dumb." I said.

He just looked at me with this relaxed smile. I leaned over the center console and gave him a long slow kiss. Slowly I pulled away when I was out of breath; I gave him a grin and sat back in my seat. He started the drive to my house again.

When we got there I hopped right out and started to head to the front door when I looked over to where my truck was parked. Or should I say where my truck used to be parked. All that was left of it was the shell. I knew that it wasn't from us getting robbed; oh no this was all Emmett. Now where did he put all the parts and the seat and tires?

Slowly I walked into the house looking around the house carefully. I wanted to know where those parts were and I wanted to know now. To think he would do this all because I asked if he wanted a cinnamon roll.

I was going to get him if it was the last thing I did. Finally I made it up to my room. I took baby steps into my room, I was going to kill him if he put them in my room.

I finally looked up into my room. It was covered in truck parts, it even had the tires and seat in it. I was going to kill him.

"EMMETT!" I screamed. I was so fucking pissed at him. He was going to get it, I was going to make sure that he had the worst fucking experience ever.

JPOV

When I finally made it up to Bella's room, I was stumbling from the feelings of rage, anger, and utter furiousness. When she screamed Emmett it made me jump. I'm a fucking vampire and a human made me jump.

I stood behind her not saying anything. I did not want to be the one she turned her rage onto. She stood there just shaking from the amount of rage she felt, as calmly as she could she carefully walked over to her closet and grabbed her suit case. Bella walked over to her dresser and shoved everything it her suit case.

"Jasper come and grab this for me, I have some other things to grab." She demanded.

I just listened to her and took her suit case down to the car. It was about five minutes later that she walked out of the house with a box with her. She sat it in the backseat and got into the passenger seat. I didn't want her to be pissed at me so I got into the driver's and started to drive to my house.

"Jasper will you please head to the high school?" she asked.

"Sure. Anything you need." I answered.

I tried to make it the shortest drive ever, without being caught. When I made it to the school, and had parked, Bella jumped out and ran as fast as she could to the office. I didn't ask just sat and waited. I wasn't her keeper so why would I ask; I wasn't going to turn into Edweirdo. She walked out of the office about a half hour later, the look on her face was a smug one.

"I am now the first official 2010 graduate of Forks High School." Bella exclaimed when she got in the car.

She leaned over the center console to kiss me again. This time though it wasn't slow and long; it was short and fast. Pulling away she shot me this bright grin. She was pushing out so much proud, and smugness that I was amazed she hadn't yelled it to the world.

I couldn't wait until she told the others. They were going to be so proud of her. Hell I was so proud of her, I felt ready to explode. And I do know one thing I'm going to convince her to let me buy her a new vehicle.

Sorry it took me so long to get this one out. But I've been sick for three or four days. And just haven't felt up to writing, I'll try and get the next chapter out quicker but I won't make any promises.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Meanwhile:

EPOV

Once Jasper and Bella had left I gathered everyone into the living room, because I wanted to tell them about what I did. Once I had them all in the living room, I looked around. I wanted to make sure that Jasper wasn't nearby, while I told them this.

"Okay so I did something that is going to have Bellsy really pissed off." I started.

"What did you do Emmett?" Esme asked sternly.

"Well, I might have taken apart her truck. And then put all the parts including the tires, and seat in her room on the floor." I said sheepishly.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, how could you do that to Bella I can't wait for what she is going to do to you. And I don't want you trying to get her back for what she does to you. I swear if you even try to get her back you will not get any sex for 6 months." Rose threatened.

Oh shit, I didn't think about Rose possibly threatening no sex. Then again it was completely worth it. And Rose will be happy about me doing this in the end because she will have another car to mess around with.

"Rosy, I promise I won't pull anything on Bella after she gets me back for this. And plus since Bella is going to need a new vehicle you get a new one to mess with, so in the end everyone in the family wins with me doing this." I pleaded.

I needed sex, I needed it really, really badly. If Rose took that from me I would have blue balls big time. I mean yeah I could get off using my hand but hell that is nothing compared to my Rose, and she would have all the release she needed cause of those fucking dildos and vibrators for chicks. I'm going to get screwed over big time aren't I?

BPOV

I was so happy, I was a graduate finally. I could do whatever I wanted now and no one could stop me. The emotions I was feeling were so strong that I was sure I was starting to make Jasper a little trigger happy. I know one thing for sure I could now live with the Cullen's and there was nothing Charlie could do about it.

"Hey Jasper, can we head home? I want to drop off my stuff and then maybe you can take me to Port Angeles or Seattle, so that I can get a new truck?" I asked him with a bit of a pout.

"Yeah, sure I've got a question though. What are you going to do with Emmett?" asked Jasper.

"Hmm…I'm not really sure. But if you want you can help me?" I asked while I trailed a finger down his arm.

"O-okay." He stuttered. Oh my gosh I just made a vampire stutter!

By the time he had finished stuttering we were pulling up the drive to the house. When he stopped the car we both got out and grabbed my stuff. As we walked in I didn't bother to even look for where the other's were I just wanted to put away my stuff and then head to Port Angeles. Once we were in Jasper's room I grabbed the box he was carrying and walked into the bathroom. I started to search through it to find my makeup. I found what I wanted to use towards the bottom of the box.

I put on some concealer, sparkly green eyeliner, neutral eye shadow, black mascara, and pink lip gloss. I fixed my hair into a side ponytail. It may seem like I don't like makeup, but I do I just didn't wear it all the time when I first came to Forks so that people would like me for the non-makeup wearing me, and not for the me that does. I walked back out of the bathroom, to find Jasper sitting on the bed waiting for me.

"Ready to go Darlin'?" he asked.

"Yep let's go I want to go and get my new truck and I know just the one I want."

"Alright, come on then." Jasper responded grabbing my hand and trying to drag me out of the room.

I decided to let him because he was actually being really patient, compared to how the dumbass would have been acting if I was getting a new car. Well okay so I'm not getting a new car, I'm getting a new truck. A 2011 Dodge Ram 1500 Quad ST 4X4, with black paint job. We were out of the house before any of the other Cullen's would be able to catch us.

"Hey Jasper? Can I drive please?" I asked with a puppy dog pout.

He took one look at me, and handed me the keys. I squealed and jumped on him, giving him a hug. I rushed over to the driver's side, jumping in. I started the car before Jasper was even in it; I was so ready to go.

~2 hours later~

We had just hit Seattle, when I realized I didn't know where the Dodge dealership was. I knew I should just bring it straight up but then I'd feel stupid. Okay here goes.

"Jasper, do you umm…know where the Dodge dealership is?" I asked.

"Yeah, go three blocks up then take a left, and then go up three blocks. Then you'll see just where it is." He answered.

I followed his directions and came up to the dealership. I parked and go out and started to look for the truck I wanted. Jasper just followed behind me, not saying anything. It took me five minutes but I found it. And when I did it looked perfect. Just the way I wanted it, I was so happy. I turned to Jasper and pulled him into a kiss I was so happy.

A dealer walked up to us and asked if we needed any help.

"Well all I need is the paperwork to make me the owner of this truck. And yes I have the full amount that you want. I won't need to make any payments, considering I've been saving up for this since I was 8. Not necessarily this truck but a Dodge Ram 1500. So can we get that done and over with please?" I asked as nicely as I could.

(I'm skipping over this next part because I've never done this before.)

Finally, I am now the proud owner of a 2011 Dodge Ram 1500 Quad ST 4X4. All I needed was gas and I could drive it right off the lot. So Jasper and I went to the closest auto parts store to get a gas can and then stopped at the gas station and filled it. It didn't take as long as I thought it would. By the time we were driving back to Forks in our respective vehicles it was only 4 p.m.

~Meanwhile in Forks~

CPOV

I wonder what's taking Jasper and Bella so long to get back. It shouldn't be taking them this long to get Bella's stuff and her to talk to the principal. Unless of course they headed to either Port Angeles or Seattle so Bella could get a new vehicle. Hmm…I think I'll call Jasper. He picked up immediately.

"Hey Carlisle, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing just wondering what's taking Bella and you so long to get back to the house. Want to tell me why?" I asked. I was kind of suspicious.

"Oh, we went up to Seattle so that she could get a new truck. Considering what Emmett did to hers. So we headed up and she got a Dodge truck, and paid for it in full with her own money." Jasper replied.

"That's awesome so how much did you spe-wait did you say she paid for it in full on her own?" I asked, that took me for a loop.

"Yeah she spent around $30,000 but I guess it didn't put a dent in her bank account since I guess she has been saving up for this since she was 8 but whatever." He sighed.

"Well that's great. What type of truck did she get?" I asked honestly curious.

"Oh no, I am not telling you that Bella made me promise not to tell. I am not going to get my mate mad at me this early on. I am not as dumb as Emmett in this situation." He stated.

I heard Emmett yell 'HEY!' somewhere in the house for that comment. It might not have been too nice but it was definitely true.

"Alright, I'm sure your making the best decision." I said.

I may not have liked not knowing what type of truck Bella had bought or that she had paid for it herself. But I knew that she was not going to let me put any money into her account. So I just let it go.

"Okay, well I'll let you go Jasper." And I ended the call.

I am not going to be the one to tell the other's that Bella got a truck and paid for it herself. Esme is going to go ballistic. I love my wife and mate I really do but she can be a little crazy. But I wouldn't ever change her at all. Let's just hope she doesn't go crazy.

JPOV

The phone conversation with Carlisle made me realize how this would be taken by the family. Esme would flip out since Bella used her own money. Alice would be upset because she bought a truck and not something like a Porsche. Rose would be happy because she has something all to tanker with. Emmett will want to drive it, and Carlisle will just be happy Bella is happy.

I looked behind me to see Bella in her truck right behind me. She looked so happy to be driving that new truck of hers, and I'm happy that she got the truck she wanted and got to pay for it herself. She was so proud of using her own money. The look on her face made it even better.

We were about ten minutes away from Forks when I noticed that I needed to get gas. I had just enough to get to the gas station in Forks before my empty light would start blinking. So I called Bella to let her know that I needed to get gas.

"Head to the gas station." Was all I said and hung up.

When I pulled in to the station, I looked up to find Bella and see if she was behind me but she wasn't. I wasn't that worried, but I still was hoping that she would call me quickly. Luckily I didn't have long to wait.

"Hey Jasper, you still have the gas can right?" Bella asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Well I ran out of gas I'm only five blocks away from the gas station. So could you fill it up and bring it to me?" she asked.

"Yeah just give me like five or ten minutes." I sighed.

"Thanks Jasper." She said ending the call.

I tried to hurry up on filling the car so that she wouldn't have long to wait but I can't make the pump go any faster. When I finally had the car and the can filled I headed to her. When I pulled up beside her it was to see her head banging. Now that is a site I will never forget. She looked so cute doing that.

I got out and taped on the glass, she jumped so high she almost hit her head on the roof. I started to laugh; she got out with a huff, and lightly smacked me on the chest.

"Jasper don't do that damn it." She gasped.

"Sorry Darlin', didn't mean to scare you. Just wasn't sure how else to get your attention. I have the gas can with me." I said holding up the can.

She grabbed it from my hand and walked away mumbling under her breath.

"Stupid sexy vampire, has to be so hard, can't have a moment of fun without getting scared. Damn it."

I started laughing even harder, then before. I tried to stifle it but I just couldn't manage it. I fell to my knees from the amount of laughter I was feeling. I eventually got a hold of myself, but when I looked up at Bella it was to see her with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. I set a sorry look on my face hoping she would forgive me for laughing.

"Don't even think about it Jasper Whitlock." She growled.

"Yes, Bella." Was my response to that.

I was going to get my ass chewed out I had a feeling. Better start groveling when we get home I guess. With that we both got in our vehicles, and headed our way. She stopped at the gas station real quick and I headed on home.

Alright so here's another one. And until I get completely better these chapters are going to come out farther apart. I've been having problems with my throat since Thursday, or at least my tonsils have been a pain in my ass this week. So don't worry I'm still going to toss out chapters they just may be farther apart. R&R


	20. Chapter 20

Alright so I got a request to put the link to the truck I picked for Bella on my profile, and I decided I would put the link to the truck and Jasper's car. So here are the links.

. (this is the truck)

Okay so I tried to get a link for the challenger but the stupid site was being stupid so I'll try to get it put on my profile sometime soon.

Chapter 20:

BPOV

How dare he laugh at me, then again I did mumble stupid sexy vampire, has to be so hard. So I can kind of see where that would be something to laugh about. But still that is just mean to laugh at me like that.

I finally made it home in my new truck, god I loved this truck. It was even better that I was able to pay for it in full, with my own money, and still have plenty of money left in my account. So I was happy about that. I wonder what they are going to think about my truck.

I slowly jumped out of the front seat trying not to fall face first on the gravel. When I finally walked into the house, I noticed everyone was crowded around the front window looking out at my truck. I shook my head sighing.

"Do you guys want to go out and look at it? Or do you just want to stand inside and stare?" I asked. Honestly I wondered how dumb they were sometimes.

They didn't even answer they just ran outside to look at it. Walking back out after them, I noticed that they were about to touch it. Oh fuck no; they don't get to touch my baby without my say so.

"Back away from my baby, before I pull a can a whoop ass out." I yelled.

That got them to stop; they turned around to look at me with their hands up. They looked like they had been caught by cops trying to break into a store after hours. I started to laugh at them, I'm sorry but that is just too funny.

"If you guys want to even breathe near my truck then you better back away and wait until I let you have a turn near it. I just got my baby and I don't want any scratches or rips or tears anywhere near it, do I make myself fucking clear?" I demanded.

"Yes, Bella." They all said in unison.

I had walked up right beside my baby by the time I finished speaking. Now it was time to decide who would go first, second and so forth.

"Rose you can come up first, Esme next, then Alice, then Carlisle, and Emmett last." I ordered.

"What type of truck is this?" Rose asked as she walked up.

"It's a Ram 1500 Quad cab ST 4X4. I'll take you all for a ride later today or tomorrow." I answered.

"Would you mind if I looked at the engine, to see if I can make it even better?"

"Sure, even though I don't really need it to go faster. But if you can manage it sure."

Rose was looking at it with admiration. I was glad she was proud of what I bought. By the time everyone had looked my baby over it I had named it. It was named Baby. Weird I know but I liked it because in a way it was my baby.

We walked back into the house after they were done admiring my choice of truck. I went into the kitchen while everyone else was sat in the living room. I desperately needed something to eat. Especially since I hadn't eaten since breakfast, I just ate a PB&B&H sandwich (peanut butter and banana and honey.) It was really good. My hands were really sticky when I finished my sandwich. I didn't even get the chance to wash my hands because Jasper walked in and grabbed my fingers and sucked off the honey.

It was a little weird but also very erotic. Just feeling his tongue on my fingers had me imagining how good his tongue would be on my pussy. Oh god that got me soaked.

"Jasper, can you let go of my hands I need to go and have a human moment." I didn't have to go pee I had to go and clean myself up otherwise every single vampire in the house will smell my arousal.

When he finally did let go of me, I ran upstairs to Jasper's bathroom to clean up. I tried to be as quick as possible but I kept thinking about that moment downstairs. I was trying to get over it but then I heard a knock on the bathroom door. I wasn't sure I wanted whoever it was to come in.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Bella, it's Rose. Can I come in?"

"Umm…give me like 30 seconds please." I called.

I pulled my hand out and turned the faucet on and washed my hands. I wasn't sure what Rose wanted, and I wasn't sure I wanted to know either.

"Come on in Rose." I called out.

"Hi, Bella you know that you don't have to hide what you're doing right?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah I know. But I'm so used to having to hide it, from first Renee and then Charlie. That it's like second nature to hide it. And hell I already know that you guys can hear me when I do that. I just feel more comfortable when I think you guys can't hear me." I said a little sheepishly.

"Well just to let you know we can't actually hear what you do in here. But we could smell your arousal in the kitchen, that's why I came up. I wanted to know if you were okay." Rose said.

"I'm okay, today's just been a little crazy and yeah."

I walked out of the room to head downstairs I wanted to talk to the whole family about something.

~Meanwhile downstairs~

CPOV

I wasn't sure what was happening between my daughters upstairs, but by the way Jasper was acting it had to be big. Knowing my daughters were getting along, when before this mess with Edward started Rose had hated Bella. But as soon as Rose found out why Bella wanted to be one of us, it all stopped and no one except for those two and Alice of course knew why. All I know is that Rose is nowhere against Bella getting changed now. I slowly tuned back into the conversation that was happening down stairs.

"Jasper, why did you let Bella by her truck with her own money?" my darling Esme asked. Oh boy.

"I let her because I didn't have a choice in the matter. She had the check written before I could hand over the debit card. And when I tried to get her to let me buy it for her she turned a glare on me that would scare Jane from the Volturi. When I asked her about it when we were getting the gas for the truck she told me that she had been waiting for this since she was 8. That was how long she had been saving up. She said she had $100,000 in her account. So her buying a truck was making basically no damage. And the $100,000 was how much she had put into it, it wasn't with the interest included in the amount. She I'm going to go with she has plenty of money." was his long answer.

We all just stared at him with our jaws dropped. To learn that Bella had been saving since she was 8 years old and had saved 100,000 dollars on her own was amazing. That just goes to show how responsible my daughter is, she is even more responsible than I am. The only way my money gets spent is by my kids, and Esme. The only time I use my money is when I need gas or am upgrading my car. I have a feeling that Bella will be going straight to University when she is changed, with no newborn year.

I was so proud of her, more proud of her than I had been of any of my kids in a long time. I couldn't wait to see what she would do in the future, after her change.

Alright here's chapter 20 I'll try and get another out tonight, and I might not get one out in the next two days because of all the homework I'm going to have from missing three days of school. So don't think that I forgot about you guys because I won't. I'll just be busy getting papers done. So if I don't update soon don't worry I'll try and update by Wednesday or Thursday if not sooner.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

RPOV

I was pretty sure I knew the conversation she was going to have with the family when she got downstairs. It will probably be the same one she had with me two weeks ago. When I learned the reason why she was so willing to be turned into one of us I was ready to cry, I had never felt so horrible for how I acted in my life. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Emmett grab my hand to pull me into his lap. I looked up at Bella waiting for what she had to say.

BPOV

I felt really self conscious about what I was about to tell them. It was something that Charlie had never been told about, by my old doctor or Renee. I had only told Rose about this so I was a really nervous. I felt a boost of confidence being sent to me from Jasper which I soaked up gratefully. I took a deep breath.

"I thought you guys should know the real reason of why I am so willing to be changed. And the reason that Rose started to be nice to me, I've been so worried about what you all would think of me. But I know that you need to know this." I took another deep calming breath, and felt more confidence being sent. I gave Jasper a small smile.

"Okay here goes. It was about two months before I moved here that I had my regular check up with my doctor. I was told that there was no possible way that I was going to be able to have children. That was actually what made me want to move here. I didn't want to be surrounded by the people who knew. When I moved here I wanted a fresh start, a new beginning.

"When I met all of you, it was like I had met my family for the first time. When I first saw you guys walk into the lunch room, it was like I had known you my whole life, like you were my long lost family. That's why I had no problem with what you guys are. I felt like I fitted in with all of you, like I actually belonged. And I loved that feeling, it felt so great." I said.

"Bella how could you think that what you just told us would change our thoughts about you? It doesn't matter what you tell us it will never change our opinion of you." I wasn't sure who said that but it sure helped.

JPOV

I felt helpless with Bella. To learn that the real reason she moved to Forks is so that she could get away from people who knew she couldn't have kids. But I was kind of happy that I wasn't actually taking something away from her when I change her. It was making me feel like crap to know that I was taking something from my mate forever. But now that I knew I wasn't, I couldn't wait to change her.

"Darlin' when do you want to be changed?" I asked quietly.

"Well I was thinking in a day or two. Would that be okay with you Jasper?" my mate asked.

"Of course that's okay with me. Where and how?"

"Well I'm thinking we could do it here in your room, and with you biting me while we were well yeah." She finished blushing like crazy.

I wasn't sure what she meant, until Alice sent me a look. Oh! She meant while we were having sex, now I get it.

"Yeah we can do that. Do you want it to be just us in the house or?" I asked, leaving the question open.

"Well I thought umm…maybe we could have everyone except for Carlisle out of the house. I mean he has done transformations before and to help make sure nothing went wrong."

I sent Carlisle a look asking if he was okay with that. He sent me a quick nod that Bella wouldn't have been able to see. I nodded back to him.

"Carlisle is fine with it, so we can do it Friday." I said I was hoping she was okay with us doing it that day.

"Please?" was her only response.

~~~~ TWO DAYS LATER (FRIDAY) ~~~~

CPOV

It was time for everyone to leave the house and hunt except for Jasper, Bella, and me. Even though I already knew what was going to happen in an hour or two it was still not something I liked thinking of my daughter doing.

"Jasper, Bella you both might want to…" I trailed off. I was definitely not finishing that sentence.

They didn't even stay to laugh at me, just headed right upstairs, to get to it. Now this is where I'm going to stop thinking about this.

BPOV

I was so ready to be changed and to be with Jasper completely. We walked in to the bedroom quietly. I walked over to the bed, with Jasper behind me.

"Bella are you sure? Are you sure you want to have sex before I bite you?" Jasper asked.

I nodded; I wanted nothing more than to have sex when he bit me. That's all it took for Jasper to go for it.

JPOV

I rushed up to her when she gave me the go ahead. I grabbed a hold of the bottom of her shirt and pulled. She lifted her arms up to give me easier access to get it off. She reached behind herself to unhook her bra. Which was a green lacy push up bra, I'm going to guess they matched her panties. When it dropped to the floor her tits bounced out, I brought my head down and took a nipple in my mouth and sucked on it. I used one of my hands to grab the other and use my fingers to roll her nipple around. She grabbed hold of my hair and shoved my head closer to her boobs. I used the hand that was not doing something to unbutton her jeans and take them and her panties off.

I shoved her down on the bed and went down on her. I got her moaning within seconds, using my tongue. I brought her to two orgasms before I finally let up on her. Getting off of her I took my shirt off, and slipped out of my jeans and boxers.

I looked her in the eyes to see if she was ready for me. She gave me a nod and waited for it to happen. If she was tensed up for it, it would probably hurt more so I sent her some calming emotions. When she was relaxed and not expecting it I thrust in. She cried out and tensed, a few tears slipped out from her closed eyes. I stilled myself in her and waited for her signal to go.

She gave me the signal a minute later, and I rhythmically started to pump in and out of her. I took slow pumps out and fast ones in. Bella wrapped her legs around my waist, and started to thrust against me. I slowly started to go faster and slowly bring us both to our climax. Before we knew it Bella's pussy muscles were clenching around my cock, in her orgasm. Bella was clenching hard that I slammed into her and came. I bit down into her jugular, in the heat of the moment and pumped in as much venom as I could into her system.

When I was done cumming I pulled out of her. I got off of her and grabbed some pajamas for the both of us. I only slipped on a pair of green and black plaid sleep pants, and grabbed matching pants and a black tank top for Bella. Now it was time to wait.

Okay so here's the second chapter for the day. I hope you liked this lemon. I know it isn't that much of one but that's mainly cause this was about her first time and her change so I didn't want to do to much in this chapter there will be longer ones later. Hope you all liked.


	22. Chapter 22

Alright guys this will be the last update until friday. I'm not leaving this story, I just am having problems with Microsoft Word. So I have to wait until my dad is home so he can fix the problem. And I promise as soon as he has it fixed I will write you a chapter that is as long as I can make it. So just wanted to let you guys know about this problem. So here's th Chapter for the week.

Chapter 22:

CPOV

I walked in to Jasper and Bella's room, once I knew that they were both dressed. I wanted to check on Bella, and make sure the change was going smoothly.

When I walked in the room it was to see Jasper with Bella wrapped up in his odd thing was that Bella's heart was going the speed it would be going in the last 8 hours of the change. I looked her over and felt her skin to see how hard it was. The odd thing was that her skin was as hard as it would be when she woke up.

I sent a look to Jasper to see if he afreed with my findings.

"Yes, Carlisle I agree. I have never sired a newborn that changes this quickly. Though I think it may have something to do with how much venom I pushed into her. I think I pushed almost a gallon into her. I have a feeling that we are going to have the calmest newborn vampire in history on our hands in 8 hours or less." he said.

"This is incredible. I think I'm going to go and call the others back from hunting." and I walked out of the room.

JPOV

When Carlisle finally left after checking over my mate, I let myself relax with her in my arms. To know that she was going to be mine for eternity in such a short amount of time. I couldn't wait for her to finish her change in 8 hours. And she would be so beautiful, I had a feeling that the actual reason it wasn't taking so long, was the amount of venom and how she probably is changing to much just her skin tone and hardness, and of course her eyes. Though I had this strange feeling that her eyes weren't going to be like a normal newborns or even a seasoned vampires.

~~~~8 HOURS LATER~~~~

BPOV

With the last beating of my heart, I slammed my eyes open. I heard gasps around me, and got up slowly. The thing was compared to how everyone had always been telling me that I would be this out of control, blood thirsty newborn vampire; I was calm, not thirsty, and I still remembered all of my memories. I wanted a look at my new self, so I walked over to the bathroom to use the mirror.

When I looked in the mirror the person looking back at me looked so like the human me, the only differences were a few subtle things. My skin was the same color as everyone elses except it had a golden hue to it almost as if I had a tan. the eyes were the big difference though, my eyes were a blue-green color with flecks of red and gold in them. My hair had the same hues to it now. It was still the chocolate brown color of before, but with blue-green, red, and gold highlights to it.

When I finished looking at my changes I turned to my family. The look on their faces when they got a complete look of my was so...strange. It was as if I was an alien to them. In a way though I guess I was, I was a calm newborn, who had these weird eyes and this weird skin thing. I was feeling kind of hungry so I walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Making myself a bowl of cereal I sat down at the bar. What was weird is that it didn't taste nasty, it tasted like it did when I was human. It was so good, I was so glad that I didn't have to drink blood.

JPOV

When I saw my Bella it was seeing something so different. She looked so beautiful so amazing. I wondered if her eyes and hair went with her powers, she could have powers that have never ever been heard of. When I heard her downstairs eating as if she was human, I thought something had gone wrong with the change.

I quickly ran downstairs to find out was wrong with Bella.

"Darlin' why the fuck are you actually eating human food? You do know that your a vampire right?" I asked. She was definitely throwing all of us for a loop.

"I am eating human food because I was hungry and not thirsty. And I do know that I am a vampire. But this tastes so much better than what I'm guessing blood will taste."

I don't know who was more confused Carlisle or me. We were both just looking at her with looks of 'what the she fucking talking about?' on our faces. Emmett being the goof that he is decided to test out her theory, he grabbed a bag of O negative blood and put it in a coffee mug and heat it up. When the microwave dinged he took it out and gave it to her. She brought it close to her nose and sniffed it, she shoved it away from her with a look of complete disgust on her face.

"That is the most digusting thing I have ever smelled in my life even worse then smelling skunk spray. Get that thing away from me!" she yelled.

The rest of us just looked at each other not sure what to do. That's when we heard a suction like sound coming from somewhere close. Looking around we found out that all the blood was gone form the mug. And we all knew that Bella did not drink it. When I thought of it, I realized it was a power of Bella's it had to have been. I wasn't quite ready to share this with the others. So I let it be.


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry about the long wait. I know I promised to get this chapter out a lot quicker but i just now got caught up on all my homework cus i missed 6 days in 15 days of school. And some of what I had to do was on the computer and I've been memorizing stuff. So i am really sorry about the wait for this. I will try harder to get these out.

Chapter 23:

BPOV

When Emmett sat that O- blood infront of me, I was ready to puke. I smelled so gross to me. When I yelled for it to be taken away I wasn't sure what would happen but what did happen was not what I expected. I was looking at the mug with complete hatred on my face when I felt a pull on my body, it was almost like a spiraling pull, like the feeling you get when you make a whirlpool in the pool and you try to go the opposite direction. That was the feeling, when the pulling sensation was gone it was to have an empty mug sat in front of me and to have my body feeling a little bit stronger than before._ This is odd, I wonder if my mate knows what's going on?_ I thought.

_'No darlin' I don't have any idea what's going on though I would take a guess and say this is one of your powers.'_ Jasper said. What's weird though is that his lips weren't moving. It was as if he thought it straight to me but didn't know he had.

I didn't want to say anything about this so I just went back to eating. As a vampire you would expect for human food to taste gross, but in actuallity it tasted amazing. It was nice a sugary and sweet and tasty, I wonder if they have a coffee here? I zipped over the the fridge to look for coffee grounds, but I didn't find any. I wanted coffee so bad that I just ran to the gas station and got me the biggest cup there, and filled it with english toffee, french vanilla, and pumpkin spice. I also grabbed a few bottles of Monster and Vault. I was back at the house within 15 minutes. I chugged all of the coffee, Monster's and Vault's down in no time at all. This was going to be so much fun the family has never seen me with caffine in my system.

"Mwahahahahahahaha!" I yelled. Oh no they weren't supposed to hear that.

JPOV

When Bella yelled 'Mwahahahahahahaha!' I realized that something bad was going to happen and it was because Bella had caffine. We were probably screwed. Then again if she gets really hyper, then the sex will probably be awesome. Oh this is going to be fun. I wonder if I can convince her to come upstairs with me when the hyperness hits?

EmPOV

I was a little bit scared of my baby sister. I knew she was a newborn but with how different Bellsy is just in her diet, I have a feeling she's way different. When she yelled 'Mwahahahahahahaha!' I ran I did not want to get my ass kicked by my baby sister.

APOV

I wasn't sure what was happening but something big was happening and Bella was planning it that much I know. I didn't not want to be here when I blew up so I went shopping.

BPOV

Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie were not as smart as Alice and Emmett and decided that they would stay and see what would happen. Oh this is going to be fun I wonder how much I can scare them?


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

BPOV

It took about ten minutes for the caffine to kick in. When it did, Jasper's eye's widened comically. Oh this was going to be so much fun. The first thought on my mind after the caffine kicked in was its time to run and hide. I started running around the house, like a chicken i was bawking the whole time trying to freak them out.

When I finally had run through the whole house I stopped back in the lving room, and grabbed one of the blankets. I tied it around my neck like a cape, and started to run liek I was flying. I got bored of that quickly.

I ran to the front door and took off my shoes but kept my socks on. I took a quick run and slid across the floor. What I didn't mean to have happen was for me to slide through one of the walls. I ended up falling right out of the house. Uh oh my bad!

I jumped back into the house through the hole I made, and ran up to Jasper and pulled on his arm draggin him outside with me. I wanted to build a pool, especially since we wouldn't get cold if we swam during the winter or rain or anything. I let go of Jasper's hand and while I was running to the top of the house, I told him to stay.

When I got to the roof of the house I looked down and saw Jasper and the others just standing around. They had no idea what I was going to do, I was going to make them scream. I went as far back on the roof as I could I wanted a good run on this one, because I needed to make a big impact on the ground. I ran as fast as I can, and jumped as soon as i reached the edge. When I hit the ground, I made an impact of about 10-15 feet. And it was all because I put my full wait of it in. I crawled out of the hole I made, and looked at the rest of the family. All of their jaws were dropped. I started laughing like crazy that was so much fun.

EsPOV

When Bella crawled out of that hole she made in the yard, it was with a thousand watt smile. I wasn't sure how i felt about the hole in my yard but with the smile on her face it was worth it. Now how do I make this work?

JPOV

I grabbed Bella up in my arms and ran us up to our room. I tossed her onto the bed, and stalked over to her. I grabbed hold of her bottom pulled them off. I didn't have to pull her top off because she had beat me to it. She took one look at me at attacked me trying to get my clothes off. When she was finished geting them off there were only strips of fabric.

I crawled on top of her and started to nibble on her neck, she was moaning like crazy. Breaking the kiss, my mouth leaves her lips to explore the new uncovered territory available to me. Staring to trail wet kisses along her jaw line before moving slowly down her throat and further until coming to a stop at her left breast. My mouth encases the hardened nipple, my tongue teasing, teeth gently nipping causing Bella's soft moans to grow louder.

"Jasper, More… need More!" Smiling against her skin, I lay a final kiss upon her nipple before slowly making my way further down south leaving a trail of wet kisses in my wake before coming to a halt at the junction of her thighs.

Gasping loudly as I placed a kiss on the inside of her thigh before I slide a finger gently inside of her. Bella's body arched towards me as another finger joined the other inside her before pumping them in a torturously slow pace as my tongue gently flicked her clit.

"Je-sus…Christ! Jasper… please more, Oh god…" Bella's hands that were grasping the bed sheets tightly, moved to thread into my hair, pulling him closer to her. Her hips moved in rhythm with my fingers, I began to move my fingers quicker as I sucked her clit into my mouth and gently nibbled at it between my lips. That was all it took to send her over the edge. Bella screamed my name as she came,

"Jasper! Fuck… ah…. Oh God!…" Slowly Jasper removed his fingers, aroused beyond belief, I slowly made his way up her body, gently placing kisses on her skin as he went before again settling himself between her open legs. "Bella?"

Slowly her eyes fluttered open, locking her gaze onto my golden eyes. Leaning up she placed a soft kiss upon my jaw line before quickly flipping them over. Straddling me, Looking up, our gazes locked, my hands held her waist as Bella slowly slide me into her. Both gasped as I slid home. Pausing only briefly before we began rocking together, torturously slow.

As our movements continued, Bella leaned forward, her hands resting upon my chest as her lips hovered above my own, teasing my mouth before closing the short distance to initiate the kiss. The kiss lasted only a few minutes before Bella returned to her previous position, increasing her movements slightly.

I sat up, bringing us face to face, my lips trailed over her collarbone as Bella leaned forward and breathed into my ear.

"More please, I… want" She was cut off as I quickly flipped her over onto her back, still buried deep within her. Looking down, our eyes connected as I eased out before slamming back into her, causing Bella to moan loudly in appreciation. Leaning forward, I took Bella's lips in a slow sensual kiss as his hips found their rhythm of slow and deep thrusts.

Bella's foot ran up and down his calf before wrapping around his waist pulling him more into her as she gently scraped her nails down his back, her hips raising to meet his every move.

Bella gasped out "More" I slowly picked up the pace giving her what she wanted. My hands found hers, interlacing our fingers before pinning them beside her head.

Breaking the kiss, I bent his head down, capturing her nipple into my mouth, my tongue teased it slowly, my teeth nipped it gently, bringing moans deep from within her throat from the sensation as my hips never stopped our deep thrusts, in response, Bella's moans grew as she voiced her pleas,

"Jasper, Harder… Please oh God!… Faster!" Again I responded by thrusting much harder and faster than before, our bodies glistened from sweat, our breathing becoming frantic. Bella's moans grew louder and louder as my mouth left her breast allowing my head to fall into the crook of her neck sucking, licking and nipping the skin there. Bella tilted her head back allowing him full access to her throat.

"Oh god!… FUCK! Jasper, close… More please"

Unable to resist, I moves faster and harder yet again, my thrusts were now more powerful, yet Bella met my every move with her own, hips moving to meet mine. Silently hoping to god that I could last as I feel my control slipping when suddenly Bella's breathing caught and I could feel her inner muscles tighten and spasm around my cock as she came with an earth shattering climax that had her whole body shaking and writhing with pleasure.

"Ahhh! Jasper!… Oohhh god! please.. Don't stop" Our skin glistened already with sweat as our movements increased. Breathing becoming more and more frantic as the pace picked up yet again, my hips slammed into hers with wild abandon, my deep hard thrusts prolonging her pleasure as I search for my own as she breathlessly urged me on.

"Come for me… Jasper. Let go… Fuck!" Bella was taken by surprise as another orgasm suddenly washes over her. Upon feeling her tighten once again, my body tensed as my climax overtook me, I cried out

"BELLA!… Oh, dear god!… Fuck" The intense climax that swept through my body had me shaking and gasping for breathe before collapsing against her. Gathering my bearings, I roll onto my back, pulling Bella with me, enveloping her into my arms.

It seemed almost like hours before we were able to get moving again. We may have been vampires but that was just...insanely good sex. I was jsut laying back on the bed with her resting on my chest waiting for Bella to be able to get up with me. When we finally got up it was to take a shower together. I had never felt more relaxed in my life. Life was good right now.

So here's chapter 24 hope you guys like it and sorry if during the lemon my grammar goes back and forth it's because I kept wanting to right in no POV so I just went back and fixed the things I coudl notice so it would seem like it came from Jasper's POV


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

CPOV

None of us went back into the house when we saw Bella and Jasper running into it. We _all _knew what was going to happen inside now. The rest of us decided to go and hunt that way when we got back hopefully they woudl be finished.

I ran into the woods at top speed, I was running past all the trees with the wind whipping through my hair and it felt great. Being able to do this was one thing that made me happy that I was a vampire. I was able to relax while I was running, I had no worries when I was running. I had run about ten miles from the house when I stopped. I let go of my senses and just waited. Off to my left I heard and smelt a cougar, I let it creep toward me before I pounced. I snapped its neck and sunk my teeth into its jugular.

The blood rushed down my throat, still warm from the fresh kill. When all the blood was gone from the cougar I tossed it to the side. I walked over to a tree and jumped up, I sat a waited on a low limb for the male cougar I could smell to walk below me. It didn't take long, for it to walk under me. When it did I jumped down and did the same as I did the last.

When I was finished, I was so full of blood, that I felt like I could sleep. This feeling was not a usual feeling, no matter how many times I've gotten completely full, I have never felt able to sleep. All I wanted to do was get back to the house and lay down in bed and try to sleep. I ran back to the house and almost regreted it, Bella and Jasper, my daughter and son, had just finished having sex. I quietly slipped into the house hoping that they wouldn't hear me because I did not want this to get akward.

Luckily they did not, so I slipped upstairs to Esmes' and my bedroom. I quickly changed my clothes to some pajama pants and a wife beater and laid down under the covers on the bed. Slowly but surely I drifted off to sleep.

BPOV

The sex that I had just had with my Jasper had been great. If the sex was like this every time I think I'm going to turn us into Emmett and Rosalie. The odd thing was after we'd been finished for maybe ten minutes, I was feeling a pulling sensation on myself. I don't know how it happened but Jasper and I ended up falling asleep.

When we finally woke up the light outside of the house was was little to none existent. I pulled myself up onto my elbows and looked over at Jasper he had the same confused look on his face as I did. I shook my head slightly to show him that I had no idea what was going on. I crawled out of bed and went into the closet we now shared, and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a Bullet For My Valentine shirt, black and red underwear and bra, knee high paint splattered socks, and my high tops. I changed into my clothes and walked back out. Jasper had roleld out bed and put on a pair of basketball shorts and a black wife beater, with nike sneakers. He grabbed my hand and we headed downstairs. We looked around to see if any of the others were back yet, we could hear Emmett playing guitar hero in the living room. Esme was in the kitchen cleaning and talking to Rose, and Alice was sitting at the island reading a magazine.

I slipped into the living room after letting go of Jasper's hand. I wanted to see if I coudl scare Emmett by being really quiet and sneaking up on him. I tiptoed up behind him and jumped on his back. He dropped the guitar he was using and started jumping up and down screaming. I wasn't sure what was more funny that Emmett can't get me off his back, or that I managed to scare a vampire. Oh well this is to much fun.

After a minute or two of Emmett screaming I got bored and jumped off his back. When he couldn't feel me on his back anymore he finally stopped screaming. He turned to look at me and started to come towards me, as if to hurt me but was stopped by something. It was as if an invisible force field was surronding my body. Emmy started freaking out, yelling for Carlisle, my Jasper, and the girls.

By the time they were all in the living room the force field was gone, they all jsut looked at us like we were crazy.

"What the hell are you yelling about now Emmett?" Rose asked.

"Guys, Bellsy has a force field I swear I wasn't able to get to her just a minute ago. And I swear I am not crazy. Just ask Bella." he answered.

They all turned to look at me.

"Ugh fine, he's telling the truth. Well at least that he couldn't get to me. I'm not sure about it being my fault. But if he says so I guess I'll believe him." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. Honestly I didn't know what to say.

Jasper and Carlisle shared a look with each other, they sent a quick look over to me, before they went back to looking at each other. They walked out of the room up to Carlisle's study talking in low tones to each other. I looked at the other's to see if they had any idea what was going on, they were as confused as I was. I just shrugged my shoulders and sat down on the couch to watch Emmett play guitar hero. It was about ten minutes later that I was called down to.

"Bella, Darlin' will you come up to Carlisle's study please?" Jasper asked. I called a yes up to him and made my way slowly up to them.

I almost felt like I was walking to the gallows.

Alright here's another chapter. Now I want to see if any of you have been paying attention to the different things happening to Bella. I want you guys to reveiw and tell me what you think her powers are or are going to be. And if you get it right or if you reveiw and guess but get it wrong I will mention you in my next chapter. R&R


	26. Chapter 26

Here are the people who got at least part of Bella's power right; abebi, kouga's older woman, piusangel04,Jetisr. Now towards the end of these next few chapters you'll all learn Bella's actuall powers. So here's -

Chapter 26

JPOV

When Carlisle and I were walking up to his study we were talking about all of Bella's powers that we had noticed. When we made it into his study i immediatly started talking in my normal voice. Considering his study was sound proof, it was the most sensible place to talk. We had only been talking for a moment or two when I realized that I would have to tell Bella all this so why not have her up here right now, that way I don't have to tell it all to her later.

When my Bella made it into the study it was with an apprehensive look on her face and in her feelings. I didn't want her to worry so I sent some calm at her. It helped slightly but not very much.

"Bella, have you noticed anything that you have done as being odd?" asked Carlisle.

She shrugged, "Well of course I have. It's hard not to notice when I can make people that haven't fallen asleep since they were changed sleep, I can eat human food, and I can make things vanish. Along with my being a bit of an empath and having physical and mental shields. Besides that I'm as normal as can be."

I was shaking my head to try and keep my self from laughing outright because she was so sarcastic about it. That is definitely my Bella.

"Can I go now? I feel like I'm in trouble with the principal." she asked.

We both nodded to acknowledge that she could leave. Once she was out of the room we started to discuss it all again.

BPOV

Okay so that was not as bad as it semed it was going to be. Frankly it was kind of weird. I had never seen Jasper like that. He seemed like finding out what was going on with me was a war game and I did not like that feeling. I have a feeling dep inside that this is about to get ugly.

When I made it downstairs I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't realize that Emmett had a paintball gun pointed at me. To bad he had already pressed the trigger and i couldn't do anything. That wasn't even the part that pissed me off, what pissed me off is that he hit me smack dab in the midle of my forehead. When I finally went to look in a mirror, I had a lime green paintball shot on my forehead. I didn't give Emmett time to react I dashed forehead and grabbed the paintball gun. I shot him one time where it hurts and then I bent it in half. I tossed it back to him and raced into the bathroom, so I could wash the paint off. When I finally got it off I walked back out to the living room, and walked straight over to Emmett.

"If you ever try and pull something on me like that again I will make sure it hurts. Even more painfully then when your dick got ripped off. Am I understood?" I growled.

He nodded his head fearfully. I skipped away singing Call Me When Your Sober by Evanescence.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves .  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over.

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine.

So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind. 

When I had finished singing I had made it outside an dwas sitting on the porch swing just rocking. I wasn't sure what to do, with al this free time. For one my mate is making me seem like a war that he needs to figure out. And two I am already ready to go nuts with this little amount of time on y hands. I felt like I was going to break down any minute, this feeling I was having was tearing me apart. I was so over loaded that I just started to sob, my life had had so many drastic changes in it since Edweirdo left that I wasn't sure what to do anymore.

Alright so hears chapter 26. I am so sorry that it took so long but I rewrote this chapter so many times since I started it, and I've had some family problems, my Uncle Lynn is really sick right now and he is now staying with my grandma because his insurance wouldn't pay anymore so he got kicked out of the hospital. And I finally just got as happy as i could with this chapter so I'm sorry it took so long.


	27. Chapter 27

I would like to say I'm sorry for how long it took. But almost righ tafter I posted that last chapter my laptop started messing up so i didn't write any chapters but i figured since my internet had been down why don't i get working on one. And also my grandma died recently.

Chapter 27

JPOV

I was upstairs with Carlisle working on what we could figure out about Bella, when Emmett came running in. Even though I have seen Emmett scared, I've never seen him this upset. He looked ready to burst into tears and completely fall apart.

"Jasper, what did you do?" Em yelled.

I just looked at him with my eyebrow raised thinking wow this is weird. I honestly had no idea what he was talking about.

"Em, what are you even taking about? Because I have no idea what you are on about."

"I'm talking about your mate, Bella. She is outside on the porch crying her eyes out, she won't even tell us what you did just that you caused it. So once again I ask, Jasper what did you do?" he seethed.

He was actually starting to scare me. It was then I realized what he said. He said that I had caused My Bella pain. I quickly started to go through my memory bank to figure out what I did that could cause her pain. It was withing ten seconds that I realized what I had done. I hadn't really even acknowledged hew since I came up here with Carlisle after finding out about her other powers. No wonder she was crying so badly. I had probably made her feel like she was something like a war game I needed to figure out. Immediately, I brought my hands up to my face and rubbed my cheeks frustrated. I hadn't made a mistake like this since I had been with Alice and that had been an easy fix, just promise she can take me shopping. But with Bella it would be so much harder to get her forgiveness. I was so screwed.

BPOV

When I finally managed to stop crying I was still on the porch swing. I slowly got up and decided to go for a run because I knew that I shouldn't go back into the house in fear of going into a fit. So I started running. All thoughts that had been in my head jsut left. I had no thoughts what so ever in my head. Before I knew it I was already in Canada I had been running so fast. I slowled down to a stop and say on the ground underneath a tree. It felt great to have run so much.

I stayed in that same spot for what must have been hours, before I finally decided to go back home. I started to run, and before I knew it i was standing in front of the house. Walking inside I noticed that everyone was sitting in the living room as if they were waiting on something or someone namely me. I tried to make no noise what so ever, but within seconds everyone was turned towards me.

"Hello everybody, I'm Dr. Nick!" I said. I shrugged.

They just scowled at me. I rolled my eyes at them. I didn't get why they were so angry at me. So maybe I was gone for like a day but that didn't mean they had the right ot be mad at me.

"Where have you been, Isabella?" Carlisle asked. Uh oh maybe I was in trouble he jsut used my full first name. This should be fun.

"Well, if you all must know," I started sarcasticly, "I went on a run, ended up in Canada, and stayed there for a few hours."

I was pissed with how they were making me seem like the bad guy. this was ridiculus. I was a grown woman I could do what I wanted without getting into trouble.

"Now is there something that your going to do to me or can I go up to my room?" I didn't even wait for an answer, I just started walking upstairs. I knew none of them were going to follow me, because they knew I was pissed off.

And if one of them did I was going to make their life living hell.

I hope that you guys like this chapter. I knwo its a bit off but with how long it's been I have to get back into my groove. LOL R&R.


	28. Chapter 28

Sorry it's been so long guys thing have just been kicking my ass this year. The only reason I'm able to write this right now is because I'm at home sick even though I should do my homework. So hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 28

JPOV

When Bella walked into the house and just stopped to basically warn us against bitching at her I was trying to think if I should risk it. Sighing I trudged up to Bella's room. I felt like I was going to jump into a volcano.

I softly knocked on the door, and waited for her to let me in. My thoughts were all over the place while I was waiting for her to answer.

"What do you want Jasper? I thought I told all of you to leave me alone?" She whispered.

"Darlin', can I please come in? I just want to talk." I replied. This was nerve wracking.

Before I could finish the sentence the door was open. Walking into the room I saw Bella sitting on her bed, looking forlorn and upset. I strode over to her and kneeled in front of her, I wanted to be face to face when we had this talk.

"Bella, I'm sorry that I didn't take into account how you would feel with the way I treated you when I went with Carlisle. I was just really surprised and I wanted to figure out what exactly was going on with everything. I'm so sorry that I made you want to run from all of us." I whispered.

"Jasper, I know you didn't mean to. I guess I'm just not used to this anymore. I feel so different, it's like I'm not even myself anymore. Just promise me that you won't pull something like this again. I won't be able to forgive you so easily again." She answered.

I was ecstatic that she forgave me, but I was a little confused about why she forgave me so easily I figured I'd have to beg and plead and promise things. I wasn't going to question it right now I was just happy that she forgave me.

BPOV

If he actually thought that I had actually forgiven him that easily then he has another thing coming. He was going to be in the dog house for oh I don't let's say until he proves he's worth my forgiveness. This is going to be fun. He is going to be going through hell.

"Let's go back down stairs and hang out with the family," I said.

He didn't respond just took my hand and led me down to the family. When we got to the living room everyone turned to look at us and see if everything was okay. When they saw that I hadn't torn anything off of Jasper, they figured that things were okay between us. Oh how little they actually knew.


	29. Chapter 29

Sorry the last chapter was so short I just was having a hard time writing it. So here is another chapter just for you guys.

Chapter 29

BPOV

Sitting with the family was a nice way to spend some time but it felt like something was missing. Whether it was a person or just something I didn't know, just something was missing. I shrugged it off and looked at my family. Carlisle was sitting in a chair near the fireplace with a medical journal in one hand and a pen in the other, more than likely to write down things to research later. Rosalie was sitting next to Emmett looking in _Seventeen; _Emmett was watching TV and didn't look very happy about what was happening. I don't see Esme anywhere but she could just be out in the garden. Edward and Alice were laying on the floor doing I don't know what.

This put I great idea into my head though I don't think Jasper was going to like it. Then again I don't care he deserves it for what he put me through.

"Jasper, honey will you rub my feet? They hurt so much from all the running I did today. Please, honey for me?" I pleaded, not that I needed to he would do anything I wanted.

He walked over while pulling his chair with him so he could sit down in front of me. Once he was situated just right he gently picked up my feet and sat them in his lap. Lovingly he pulled off my shoes and socks, and started rubbing. OhMyGod, this was amazing officially the best foot massage I have ever had. Trying to keep in the moans I wanted to let out was the hardest thing I have ever tried to do. After he had been at it for over 20 minutes I was like a bowl full of jelly.

He must have noticed how I was feeling because he stopped and gently picked me up and carried me up to my room. When he tried to set me on my feet, I nearly fell over so he sat me on the edge of the bed. He knew I was close to sleep so he asked me where I had moved my pj's to.

"Second(yawn)…drawer(yawn). Get my(yawn) Old Navy(yawn) sweats, and a(yawn) tank," I was almost out of it by the time I managed to get it all out.

When he managed to get out what I wanted it was a job trying to get them put on, he ended up having to help me put all of it on. Thankfully, though he was able to put me under my sheets and comforter of my bed. Within seconds I was a goner.

JPOV

When she asked me to give her a foot rub, I knew I was still in the dog house. It didn't really bother me though because I knew that I deserved it, also she had really cute feet. It was as if everything was right in the world in the time that I was with my family and Bella. When she was almost asleep in her chair, I knew I needed to take her up to bed.

I picked her up and tried to not jostle her too much. When we finally got up to her room, it was a job to get her to actually be able to just sit on the bed. Knowing she needed to get changed into a set of pajamas was a task just trying to understand what she was saying. It was almost like listening to a drunken person talk. When I finally did manage to get what she told me to out, I had to undress and dress her myself because my Bella was totally out of it. She finally fell asleep when her head was on the pillow.

I walked back down to the rest of the family because I knew I needed to talk to them. And it was going to be a long talk with them and that's mostly going to be about all the interruptions that will be coming mostly from Emmett. I hope I can manage all of this because this was going to be ridiculous.

I received a text before I got to the bottom of the stairs. _Everything will turn out right with all of you guys. And we will be there in a week. Don't do anything stupid you hear?_

I wondered when I would receive something like this Peter was always sending cryptic ass messages to me. I never actually understood half of them even though I tried. Well this will make it an even longer conversation between all of us, and I didn't want to actually have this talk I just knew that we needed to have it.

When I walked into the living room, everyone was staring at me. Well this was going to be fun (note the heavy sarcasm). If I was human would have a migraine coming on right now.

PPOV

Knowing my brother/sire the way I did made me know he was going to pull something stupid very soon. I was trying to hurry Charlotte up so that we could get out there before he completely messed things up between him and his mate like he was very prone to do as of now. I especially knew this since I just know things.

"Char hurry up we need to get going. Do you want to meet our brother's mate or not?" I asked. That definitely got her moving.

Within five minutes we were in the truck and speeding out of the driveway on our way to Washington. I just hoped we would make it there in time. I did not want anything to fuck up before we got there otherwise we wouldn't be able to fix it before he made it worse.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Review please ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Hope you liked it.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

BPOV

When I finally woke up it was like waking from a coma. Everything was blurry and out of focus to my eyes. I blinked a few times trying to see better, finally my eyes cleared and everything was crystal clear again. Getting out of bed I made my way to my dresser and grabbed a pair of boy shorts, a bra, black skinny jeans and a lose button up shirt that I stole from Jasper.

I made my way into the bathroom and did my human moment before I walked over to the Jacuzzi tub and turned on the hot water. I tossed in some bath salts and oils, before I started to undress to step in. I out my hair up into a bun before I laid back and relaxed.

Just lying there I felt all the stress id been feeling for the past couple of days melt away in a matter of minutes. Before I knew it the water was cold and it was time to get out. I slowly got out and pulled the plug on the tub before I got dressed. I made sure I looked fine before I walked downstairs. I so was not prepared for what I saw when I got down there.

And that is it for this chapter… Just kidding I would not leave u guys like that after so long.

I walked down the stairs to see Jasper on top of Edward looking ready to take off his head. I hurried down to see what the hell was going on.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?" I screamed.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to turn and look at me. Edward was just laying on the floor with his eyes wide open, and Jasper on top of him with his fist raised.

"Jasper Whitlock get off of Edward this instance or I will make you. AND FOR ANOTHER THING SOMEONE BETTER START EXPLAINING TO ME WHAT'S GOING ON!"

JPOV

When I heard Bella screaming I froze. I knew she would be mega pissed at me, but I couldn't help it. The fucking pussy had made a crack at Bella and my relationship, and I wasn't gonna take it. Next thing I know I'm on top of him just beating the crap outta him.

I pulled my self-off of him after she screamed the second time because I knew she meant business. I moved over to the couch and sat down without looking at anyone else in the room. I may be the God of War but my mate was the Goddess of War and she actually scared the shit out of me more than anyone else I knew in my entire existence.

"Jasper, Edward what the fuck were you two fighting over?" she asked in a voice that we knew meant she was controlling how she spoke.

"Bella, the only reason I started to hit _him _(you could hear the disdain in my voice when I said him) is because he made a crack at you. And I do not allow that. You are my mate and no one will say a word against you unless it is actually called for. But this little asshole said something that I myself will not repeat but if you were to ask someone else they might tell you but I will not." I stated.

She slowly turned her head away from me and looked at Edward to see if he would repeat what he had said.

He kept his eyes locked on the floor and said without looking up at my mate.

"I said your just a little whore who will do anything to get some where you can-" he couldn't finish what he was saying because she had ran up to him and slapped him right across the face and grabbed all of his fingers and pulled on them.

They all came out with a thickening pop and a scream from _him._ We all just stared at Bella not wanting to get on her bad side as of right now.

"Edward Cullen! If I ever hear that you think that about anyone no matter how much of a whore they look like or anything. I will make it so that each part of your body is in a different country on every single continent but each part will be on an island so that it takes you so long to get put back together its fifty years since then."

"Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" she stated.

He shook his head quickly and made sure not to make a noise. She tossed his fingers to Alice and stalked out of the room. I started to follow her before we heard a knock on the door.

I know that some of you might be confused about how I'm leaving some things unfinished, but there is a point to all of it just to let you all know so bear with me while I keep figuring everything out at this point.


	31. Chapter 31

Alright so I'm really sorry that these chapters have taken so long to write but I've been working and stuff so ive been busy. But even though im babysitting my nephew at this moment he's sleeping so I should be able to another couple chapters before he leaves tonight.

Chapter 31

BPOV

I cannot believe that that stupid little shit would say something like that about me all because I'm not with him the stupid jealous bastard. As I was thinking this I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on the front door.

I was the closest to it so I managed to open the door to the person on the other side quicker. When I got the door open, I was shocked by who I saw in front of me. I could swear that it was my great-great grandpa Swan, he'd gone missing when he was only 20 but my great grandpa had already been born when he went missing. So I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Grandpa?"

Everyone turned to me and I heard a gasps from all around me. I didn't care, all I cared about was the man standing in front of me. He took a look at me and said something that surprised me.

"Margaret? Is that really you?"

"Peter what are you talking about and what are you doing here?" my Jasper asked. I tuned him out.

"Sir what is your name?" I asked 'Peter'.

"Peter Whitlock ma'am though that's what I go by now my name is actually Peter Swan as you should know by now Margaret." He replied.

It took me a minute to realize he had the same name as my great-great grandpa and was calling me Margaret which was his wife's name.

"Peter I'm not Margaret but I am your Great-Great Granddaughter Isabella Swan. My father is Charlie Swan, whose father is Thomas Swan, whose father was Richard Swan son of Peter and Margaret Swan." I answered. I was just staring at his face trying to memorize every detail of it, I started to think back to the pictures I'd seen of him there weren't many but the ones I had seen he was very handsome.

"You mean- I'm your- Your my-, "he stammered.

"I mean you're my grandpa two greats added, and I'm your double great granddaughter. So yeah I'm your vampire relative. Since I'm mated to Jasper who I know turned you. And no matter how much it pains me to say this it's nice to meet you're…m-mate… Charlotte." I acknowledged.

It hurt more than I could say to know that my grandpa had mated to someone that was not his human wife even if she died 25 years ago. I guess from the way Peter is looking at me that he could tell what was on my mind at that moment.

"Darlin' how about we go an' talk together so we can get to know each other? 'cause I know one thing, I want to get to know my granddaughter even if she is old enough to be my little sister at least human age wise. There are so many things I wanna discuss with you Bella."

I looked around to my family before I turned back to him and said, "I'd like that lets go."

I grabbed his hand and took him towards the river which I knew was far enough away from the house for us to not be heard. I was really nervous about this talk even though I knew about him from Jasper I didn't know him as a granddaughter should know her grandpa and vice versa. I finally sat down on a tree stump and waited for him to start the conversation.

"Bella, I want to say that I'm really sorry about how you have to see me with someone that is not your grandmother. If I had stayed human we have no idea how things would have changed but I always will regret not being there for my son and wife. When I was changed by Jasper it took me until the time I left Marias army for me to remember any of my human life, by the time that happened my son was already grown. I was 20 on the dot when I was changed and my son was already 4 when that happened. It had been 20 years since I was changed that I even remembered that I had been married and had a child. But do you want to know something?"

"What?" I asked

"I'm not mated to Charlotte never have been never will be. We've only been companions. Even though it's no real consolation I have never had intercourse with any woman but your grandmother I have never been married before except to your grandmother which I do not regret to this day. Now can I ask you something before you tell me about you please?" I nodded, " Do you know what happened to Margaret? I was never able to find out."

"Yeah when she was 23, she disappeared and Richard was taken in by your brother and his wife. Wait you don't think?" I questioned. If she had disappeared only three years after he did then it could have been because of a vampire. I wonder if we'd even be able to find her maybe Peter and her are actually mates.

"Come on we need to get back to the house and talk to Carlisle. Maybe he has heard something about her if she is like us. Maybe then we could find her and see if you guys are mates." I squealed. I was excited I wanted to find Margaret, and hoped that if we did that they were mates. I'm just glad Charlotte is not his mate.

Sorry if this seems kind of out of wack but I like this chapter a lot actually and it gives the story I nice twist. So please review.


	32. Chapter 32

So this is the next chapter. Sorry it takes me so long to get out chapters for you guys. I just have a hard time getting things done if I haven't written them out in a notebook first. So I just write what comes to me and sometimes that takes a while for me to get out on the computer. So here goes.

Chapter 32

BPOV

As Peter and I raced back to the house to Carlisle, I couldn't help but think about if his wife had been turned into a vampire did she remember him at all did she remember that she had a son? If she did, did she know that the family line had continued or did she think that her son was the last one of the Swan line? I had so many questions for her if we found her that I couldn't help anticipate finding her.

By this time we'd made it up to Carlisle's study. I asked they first question I could think of.

"Carlisle have you ever met a vampire by the name of Margaret Swan?" I asked. I impatiently waited for him to answer.

"Yes, Bella I have is there a reason you asking? It was many years ago. Though I'm sure I could still get ahold of her if need be." He replied.

"Carlisle please try and get ahold of her. If this is the Margaret I think it is, she will make a big difference to everything. I just hope it is the Margaret I'm thinking of because there is the chance that she is Peter's mate. And if she is that means my family is whole for once." I whispered, I was hoping no begging to whoever was out there that it was her.

Peter hadn't said anything as of yet about possibly finding his wife. I could tell though that the silence was more from the shock of things than of anything else. I wonder if he had ever actually told anyone about his marriage and child. But I wasn't going to worry about that now I had more important things to think about. While I had been thinking about this I hadn't noticed that Carlisle had made the call to Margaret in the time I had been thinking.

"Well Bella, Peter I got ahold of Margaret and she will be her in two days. She is looking forward to meeting everyone, so I hope that you two can wait that long to find out." Spoke Carlisle.

"Of course we can wait that long, Carlisle. I have waited since the day I remembered to find my wife and I think I can wait two more days." Replied Peter.

I grabbed Peter's hand and pulled him out of Carlisle's study after thanking him. We once again ran to the spot we had been at previously, and realized that I had to discuss myself now.

"Well, Peter what do you want to know about me there isn't much to tell."

"Bella, I want to know everything about you as you are my granddaughter. So whatever you want to tell me is good enough."

"Okay, well my favorite color is green, as I like to think of life and not of death. My favorite movie is Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban. Favorite TV show is Ghost Adventures, food was pasta, book is Wuthering Heights, umm I was born in September of 1991. I was born to Charlie Swan and Renée Stein (A/N: don't remember if they put her maiden name in any of the books). I had a half-brother through my dad until he died of cancer when he was two. After that Charlie never dated another woman or as far as I know done anything that could end up with a woman pregnant since.

"His name was Xavier Anthony Swan. His mother was a one night stand from Seattle she gave up all parental right to him the day after he was born which was February 14, 1997. He died June 22, 1999. Xavier was and still is the cutest little boy I have ever known, with his dark blonde hair and green eyes he looked like his mother but everything else he got from our dad. When Xavier passed Dad tried to get custody of me for the fifth time since Renee left him when I was one.

"He finally won custody of me on my 10th birthday, I was so happy to get to come and live with him that I never looked back I haven't talked to Renee since the day I moved in with Dad." I said all this as fast as I could especially the parts with Xavier in it.

PBOV(peter)

After hearing all of that from my granddaughter I had no idea what to say. I had a feeling there was more to what was going on in her life then she was saying but I wasn't going to force her to say any more than she wanted to. I had never wanted to cry more than I did at this moment to think that my great grandson had had to go through the pain of burying his two year old son was a pain no parent she have to go through. But I did have a few questions for her.

"Bella, why did your mother leave your dad when you were so young? And why was he only able to get custody of you when you were ten?" I was anxious for the answers.

"Renee left my dad because in her words she couldn't stand to be stuck in small town and she was a free spirit. In other words more often than not I was left at home by myself for a day or two after I was two while she went out to party and drink and be a 'free spirit'. The reason it to that long for dad to get custody of me was that Renee managed to get it so that I couldn't speak in court and say something against her. After she left me home alone for two weeks, I went to the police and told them everything that had happened and I swore I was never going to go back there. I straight up said to them that they better get a hold of my father and get him to fly down here and pick me up because if they didn't I would hitchhike all the way to Forks, Washington. They did and here I am," She answered.

I was in shock I had nothing to say to that because I couldn't think of anything to say which is seldom done to a vampire.

So here is another chapter I would really like to get peoples feedback on this chapter because I know it is very different but I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading.


	33. Chapter 33

Hey everybody I hope you've enjoyed the past two chapters. I know a lot of you probably wished I'd update quicker but I just get like this I promise I won't start any stories while I need to finish this one and when I finish this one the next one I write I promise I will have finished before I start. So I hope you like this one. Oh and the only reason I'm writing at this moment is my internet is down cause of a thunderstorm and I need to be distracted from the thunder because I don't do well with thunder…like at all.

Chapter 33

PPOV

Bella and I have been sitting out here for a couple hours when my 'knowing' thing goes off. _Margaret on way…things turn bad…hurry._ Great what could possibly happen when Margaret gets here? Now I'm a little worried mainly because I don't want anything to happen to my granddaughter.

I look to Bella to notice that she's off staring into space not even noticing anything that's going on around her. She looks quite a bit like Alice does when she has a…vision… Is my granddaughter also a psychic? If she is, then I'm worried about what exactly she is seeing in her head right now.

BPOV

As Peter and I were sitting out in the forest I started to zone out, I wasn't sure why I was zoning out so bad now because usually I don't zone out. This time though I actually saw something.

_Vision_

_Standing in the doorway of the Cullen home stood a woman who looked just like me. She had brown hair with dark red highlights and golden eyes, but you could tell that they used to be brown. She was wearing a purple sundress and black flats and shrug. Her makeup was done smokey eyed with pale pink lips. Her hair reached her middle back and curled lightly. _

_Standing beside her was someone that looked just like Charlie, but that was impossible he was working at the station. _

_End Vision_

And it ended just like that. I had no idea what that was but it was the first time it has happened since I first started zoning out.

"Oh. My. God!" I yelled.

I quickly grabbed my phone and sent a text to Charlie. _Do you have a brother I don't know anything about? _–_B. _

It took only a couple minutes before I had a reply. _I don't have a brother that I know about but then again your grandma left my father when I was a year old so she could have been pregnant at the time. Though more than likely I have a great uncle who passed away that is never mentioned. _–C

_Ok thanks Dad.-B _

I looked towards Peter to see him just staring at me. I felt a little awkward now.

"Okay, let's go. We need to get back to the house so we don't miss anything." I was in a hurry to get back to the house and make sure we didn't miss anything that could be important to our families' survival.


	34. Chapter 34

Hey everyone sorry this too so long or me to write I just kept redoing it again and again and even now I'm not completely satisfied with it but it'll have to do.

Chapter 34

BPOV

We arrived at the house before we had any impromptu visitors. As Peter and I raced into the house everyone that was in there looked at us to see if we were okay. They all looked as if they were ready to attack at any moment if they had to. I looked over at Peter and we both kind of winced, we didn't want the family to worry unnecessarily. Then again we weren't sure what was coming. I figured we'd better explain quickly.

"Alright don't worry too much please. When Peter and I were out in the forest I had a vision. Two unknown people will be coming to the house sometime in the near future were just not sure how near. The thing is that it's a man and woman, the man looks like my father, while the woman actually looks like me. We don't want to worry too much but don't let your guard down to much since we don't know what's going to happen." I explained quickly

Jasper and Carlisle looked at each other briefly before turning towards us. They both looked worried over this new development which I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Carlisle spoke first, "Are you sure that we do not need to worry about this latest development? I would rather not have any of us or anyone in Forks getting hurt over these new comers."

I could tell that neither Peter nor I were quite sure how to answer that. Because at the moment we weren't quite sure of anything dealing with this situation though I was quite sure nothing overly bad would happen. I sort of just looked around with my head down and my left foot swinging side to side with move toes touching the ground.

"Let me guess neither of you are quite sure of anything dealing with this." This came from the _lovely _Rosalie (sarcasm). You could tell she was being kind of bitchy at the moment.

"You know what Rosalie! No, neither of us are sure of much at the moment other than the fact that you can drop the attitude and ice queen persona. None of us need it at the moment and none of us really care to deal with it either. Then again what's new since none of us want to deal with it ever. You can also pull you head outta your ass and stop thinking you are so much better than us. Because you're not in a lot ways you're not worth more than a dollar with the way you act and I'm sick of it," exclaimed Peter. I've never heard him this mad before, I don't think the others have either.

Rosalie and the others just looked at him dumbstruck. She looked at him for a moment then looked down at her feet. We could all tell that she knew he was right, I don't think she realized that's how we all saw her, and even Emmett looked to be agreeing with us on this. Before anyone could say anything else there was a knock on the front door. We all froze because we hadn't heard anyone come up the drive. We looked at Carlisle basically saying he should go open up the door.

When he got to the door he looked at it with trepidation, though I think we all were. He quickly grabbed the doorknob a second later so he could get it over with. As soon as the door was open you could just see everyone sit up straighter preparing for what could be coming from the two unknowns at the door. Standing in the doorway was the people I had seen in my vision and I wasn't sure if that made me feel better or if it worried me more that I was right.

Peter took one look at the woman standing in the doorway before he was up and running towards her. He looked as if the best thing in the world had come his way. By the way the two were looking at each other you would think they were looking at the last person on earth. I would have to assume that this was the woman he had been married to before he was turned. They just stood there for a minute staring at each other with the other male vampire standing behind them.

PPOV

When the two vampires had stepped into the doorway I had no idea why but I to get to the female before one of the others did. She looked just like my wife did when I left for the military. I had never regretted that decision until had remembered that I had a wife a son that I had left behind. It wasn't until really looked at her that I realized why I had to be next to her and it was because she was the one. The one I had been waiting for, for decades.

It wasn't until I had snapped out of it did I realize that everyone was just staring at the two of us, me especially, like we were some show on T.V. I ducked my head at that thought and I wasn't sure why. It's not like I didn't make a fool of myself daily for all these people. It might also be that my granddaughter is one of the people looking at me like that.

I cleared my throat before I started to speak.

"Umm everyone, I'm not sure who this is exactly though I could take a guess, but on another note I just found my mate." I looked around not looking at anyone, waiting for one of them to speak.

My mate on the other hand spoke before anyone else could, "Everyone I would like to introduce myself as Margaret Swan." This caused a lot of dropped jaws when she said that. I think mine was one of them. This was my wife from when I was human.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

BPOV

I think we all froze at her declaration. In my mind I was just thinking what the hell is going to happen now, and nothing can be as well…weird as this.

Before we could start questioning her, the man with her spoke up.

"Hello, my names Xavier Jacobson." Now that shouldn't have caused any problems though with Alice it seemed to.

Before I knew what was going on Alice was flying at the man, but not to hurt him it looked like she was just going to attack him with hugs. I think that confused every single one of us.

As soon as it started it was over. They turned to face us with smiles on their faces. They didn't look like they were romantically involved at any point but the way they look was like looking at the way Alice and Emmett interacted, as though they were…_sibling_. Oh. My. God!

"He's your brother isn't he, Alice?" I asked.

"Yes, he's my younger brother." Alice looked so excited to be able to say that.

"Well from the way I'm looking at it Alice it looks like he's your BIG brother not LITTLE brother." I said to a spattering of laughter while I indicated the big height difference between them.

Alice was maybe 5' nothing, while Xavier was at least 6'3". So her saying he was the younger sibling that about made me bust a gut or if I had been a human I would have.

"Oh shut up Bella." Alice pouted, like actual lip out and sad eyes. But that wasn't fooling any of us.

"I just have one question." I asked.

All eyes were on me now and that made me a little nervous but not enough to stop.

"How is it that Peter's human wife/vampire mate, and Alice's ''little'' brother end up making it to our home? I mean how did you know we lived here? It's not like Forks is in the middle of the country where you could just happen across us randomly. So you both must have been looking for us and that makes me worry who else followed you two here."

From the looks on everyone else's face it appears they hadn't thought about that at all.

"Yeah how is it that you both managed to just find us after so long, especially considering we've been living here for four years now. You could have come here at any point but you decided to wait until now. What are your motives for coming here now and not before? And Bella's right Forks is a Podunk little town in Washington that most people haven't heard of yet here you are." Emmett continued. From the look on Margaret and Xavier's faces they didn't like where this was going.

That worried me more than anything I have been experiencing since I was changed. The ones of us that had caught on just kept all the questions coming.

"For one thing it's been over 50 years since either of them was changed and it appears to be the same for these two yet they waited that long to try and find Peter and Alice. That's a little weird even by vampire standards. So what are you doing here now? Did you need protection and decided you might as well use the coven that you sister and human husband were part of or was that just coincidence? Did you decide since we had a big coven we needed taken down a peg or two and you decided that you were the ones to do it? Or did you not even know and were just going on a passing phase of being curious of every little coven out there and found ours by 'accident'? Huh? What's your answer to all of this?" Rosalie continued. It appeared like Peter's message managed to sink in from earlier.

Before we could say anything more they attacked. What I noticed right then was that their appearance changed from Margaret Swan and Xavier Jacobson to…

Yes I know it's really short but I just had to stop it right here and I'll be working on the next chapter this week as much as I can but that might not be that much because I've been getting Migraines every day and they are killer at this time so I'll but now promises.


	36. Chapter 36

Hi everyone so I've managed to get rid of my migraine so I'm going to work as hard as I can on getting more than two chapters out this week or rather this whole month if I can. So here goes…

Chapter 36

BPOV

Margaret Swan and Xavier Jacobson changed into a Mexican woman and James. I had no clue who the Mexican woman was but James how is it possible that he was still alive I saw the toss him into the fire at the Ballet studio it shouldn't be possible for him to be alive. Though that thought changed when a second later it wasn't James it was some brunette man. I was so confused by this.

The two didn't even get far before Jasper and Emmett had them decapitated and every limb pulled off. It looked like Jasper knew the woman as he had dealt with her while Emmett didn't appear to know who either of them were.

"Maria what are you doing here?" Jasper demanded. Is this the Maria that changed him? I'm going to assume so as Peter has taken a predator stance against her.

"You have no right to demand why I'm here Major. I am your creator and as such you have no power over me, more like I have control over you." She hissed at him.

That caused me to see red.

JPOV

"You have no right to demand why I'm here Major. I am your creator and as such you have no power over me, more like I have control over you." She hissed at me.

Before I could do anything Bella had taken her head out of my hands. I had never seen my mate so fierce she took one look at Maria and before anyone could say or do anything she had started talking.

"Maria, you obviously have not paid attention to anything that has been going on in this family because if you had you would know that though you may be his sire, as soon as he sired another you had no control over him. That is the reason that he managed to leave your cursed army. If you still had control over him he would never have been able to leave as wanting to be around your sire would still be stronger than the will to leave would be. But since you had him sire Peter and many other vampires that cancelled out any control you had over him. SO you can just take your stupid thought and shove it because it won't work.

"Now answer me two questions before I cause you as much pain as I can. Why are you here? And who is the man with you?" Bella hissed back.

Everyone in the room shivered at all of this. Me I was just shocked I had never known any of the information that Bella had told her if I had I'm sure I would have done more to leave Maria's army. Before anything else could said Maria gave a screech of pain.

"I asked you a question you dumb whore now answer me. Or you will feel more of that. Now answer." Bella commanded.

"I'm here because I need the Major for protection I have others out for me and he is the only one that anyone is scared of. And the man with me is my mate." Maria spewed.

This seemed to anger Bella more than her not answering her questions did. Before Maria cold add anything to what she said, Bella had grabbed her ear and pulled it off. Maria's screech almost reached deafening levels for vampires. This concerned me slightly because back when I was in Maria's army she had the highest pain tolerance of even the most experienced vampires I had met Normally Bella wasn't a violent person even as a human she didn't have much violence in her body. I think we all assumed this had more to do with Maria being the one that took Peter from her family, more than anything else.

"And you just assumed that Jasper would come willingly or is that why you had the disguises oh and I'm guessing that was you mates power that did those not yours? Because all I can feel from you is a big fat power load of nothing meaning you have no power. You've never had a power in your life. One last question are the people you are trying to get protection from here?"

"No they don't know were here they still think we are in South America like we were six months ago." Maria cried.

This seemed to satisfy Bella because before we could stop her she had pulled a lighter out of her pocket and lit Maria's head on fire. As soon as her whole head was ash on the ground Bella ran over to me and started looking me over. I just stood there and let her knowing this was her mating instinct taking over to make sure nothing had harmed me.

The male that Emmett had decapitated was sobbing seeing his mate killed. I could understand how he felt because I knew if Bella was killed in front of me, I would be trying to kill myself.

"Please just kill me! Kill me! Kill! Me!" he screamed.

Emmett decided to put him out of his misery and set him on fire. I looked around at our family and could see devastation on some, horror on others, and sadness on some. I wasn't sure how to feel as it had been quite a while since I had last seen something like this besides with James.

"I think we need to talk about this. Let's go into the living room to talk" I waited with Bella while the others went ahead. I wanted to talk to her for a second to see if she was okay.

"Darlin' are you okay? I know you might feel sick with yourself but I promise you won't ever have to do that again if I can help it." I whispered into her hair as I held her.

She squeezed me before letting go and grabbing my hand and walking towards the living room. She had a small smile on her face so I assumed she would be fine but we would talk more after this meeting was over.

Hey everyone so here's another chapter and I will try to get another out tomorrow I'm just going to get out at least one a day no promises but I'm hoping I can manage that and get this story finished and finished soon cause I have some ideas coming for some other stories but I promise if I start another I'll have it done before I post it.

Read and Review my loves.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

JPOV

When everyone was settled in the living room I sat down on the love seat with Bella wrapped around me. Carlisle and Esme were sitting like us along with Emmett and Rosalie. Peter stood off to the side looking out the windows. I knew this was going to be hard on him since he had believed that Margaret/Maria was his mate but we needed to discuss this.

"Alright so what's the first thing that we need to worry about Jasper?"  
asked Carlisle. That gave me slight pause.

"I would say we first need to worry about being prepared for an attack that could happen at any moment. Because even though Maria said they didn't know they were here we can't take that at face value. Maria is one of the biggest manipulators I've ever met except for maybe Edward but that's beside the point. So the first thing we are going to worry about after this meeting is making sure everyone is able to fight newborns.

"The second thing we need to worry about is figuring out who exactly is behind this because for all we know it could even be the Volturi because we know that can't stand us having this big a coven. So starting tomorrow we are all going to try and locate who this is using all the contacts we have. I don't care if you think they aren't trust worthy or will tell you anything I want you to call them. Because most of the time they are the ones that have the information we need." I took an unneeded breath after that because I didn't want to say what I was going to say next.

"One thing we need to take into account is that this could actually be Edward behind this upset that Bella is my mate and not his. I don't think it is but you can never be sure about anything. So everyone that's all I want us all to be out in the yard in 1 hour. If you are not out there in 1 hour I will come and find you because this isn't a time to mess around. Meeting adjourned." With that I walked out with Bella up to our room so I could talk to her.

CPOV

With everything that Jasper said it made me worry more than I had been worrying previously. I didn't want to have to fight but if it would keep my family safe I would do it. It was at this moment that I realized that Jasper was right all those years ago when he said you may not like it but at some point in your life you are going to have to fight for your family and you may hate what you end up doing to protect them but in the end you will be thankful.

Before I could think any more on this Esme was pulling me up and towards the stairs to our room.

BPOV

When Jasper and I made it to our room I flopped down on the bed and just laid there looking at the ceiling. I felt a weight on the bed and looked to my side to see Jasper looking at me like he had some questions to ask but was afraid he'd upset me. I rolled my eyes at that…_men_.

"Go ahead and ask what ever to ask because now you are dying to."

"How did you know the sire-childe information? From the look on Carlisle's face he didn't even know that information."

"Well its easy if you actually read all the books out there on vampires you know that some of it has to be true whether the Volturi likes it or not. Before I had figured out that vampires were real I would read every book I could find on vampires when I was younger. One day I came across this book titled "_Vampire Sires and Vampire Childes the Truth of It"_ it interested me so I bought it and read it. In it, it gave information on everything from how to Sire a childe and how a childe can sire a childe, and how once a childe sired a childe that the original Sire had no control over its childe. It made a lot of sense." I explained.

"Do you still have the book? Yeah it's somewhere here in the house with the rest of my books." I got up to look for it. It didn't take me long to find it since I remembered what the side of it looked like. I grabbed it from the shelf and tossed it to him. He caught it and looked at it for a moment.

"Is it okay with you if I read it?" he asked. _Oh honestly!_

"Jasper I wouldn't have given to you if I didn't intend for you to read it. Good Lord!" _Men are so frustrating and it seems like vampire men are more frustrating than human men._

I looked at the clock and noticed it was time for us to meet outside with the others. I started to walk to the door and noticed Jasper wasn't following me. Turning around I realized he was just staring at my ass. _Ugh._

"Jasper let's go."

"Yes, Darlin'." He simpered.

I just shook my head knowing he was still just looking at my ass the whole time.

I know this chapter is kind of short but that's because at the moment I want to write more personal moment between the couples. So bear with me.


End file.
